The Terribles
by Toa Aerrow
Summary: Four years after the events of The Incredibles, Violet Parr is struggling with her relatively weak powers, and strives for something better, more powerful. And it may not be a week too soon, for when a family of supervillains arrives in town, with something dark and menacing in their wake, the Incredibles must be ready for battle. Part 2 of the Incredibles' Novelised Universe!
1. Prologue: Recorded Interviews

**Hello, readers! I'm Toa Aerrow, and welcome to part 2 of ****The Incredibles' Novelised Universe****!**

**Part one of this new series of stories I'm putting together was ****Disney PIXAR's The Incredibles****, which pretty much sets up the whole world that I'm building, or at least most of it. We'll see what extra backstory is required when we get to some interesting stories later.**

**This story involves a group of characters based on those invented by ****xelku9****on DeviantART, but with a few twists. You see, I liked the basic premise of these characters, but I had my own ideas for them, which you'll find as you read this story.**

**One last thing: while updates for ****The Incredibles**** were more or less weekly (on Sundays), this one will be different. For that one, I had to watch the film and figure out how to put it to words, and that could only be done on weekends, so I chose Sundays. But this one, as it's of my own creation, I can write whenever I want, and that includes free periods at school when I'm not doing homework, so be prepared for updates at any time, any day, because they WILL happen at any time.**

**So, without further ado, let's begin!**

**Prologue: Recorded Interviews**

**MR TERRIBLE**

_"__Date is the 24__th__of August, 1955. Subject in question is Mr Terrible, who requests to remain anonymous, reasons noted in paragraph 4 of subject's statement."_

_"__Could you stop calling me 'subject'?"_

_"__Zipp it, criminal!"_

_"__Fine!"_

_"__So, Mr Terrible, before we get to the point of this interview, would you like to tell us the reason behind you becoming a supervillain?"_

_"__I think all supervillains have a certain kind of story behind their 'turn for the worse', as you cops sometimes put it. I mean, it's all about the bad childhood, or the estranged friend, or something silly like that. Well, I got a lot of abuse from my dad. He raised me on his own, you see, and he wasn't a massive fan of supers, and I can understand that. I mean, who wants a large number of super powered maniacs subtly controlling and herding the population around?"_

_"__So, you're saying that your actions were justified?"_

_"__One thing you should know about me by now is that I never do anything without a reason."_

** Toa Aerrow presents**

**WILDFIRE**

_"__Could you describe your version of the events?"_

_"__Well, I was doing my normal thing, shopping with a friend of mine, when the big lump of muscle smashed straight through the building, followed by Mr Incredible, who was apologising a lot, as I recall. So I called up Elastigirl and we joined in on the chase, although __**I**__ was the one to 'nab him in the end."_

**Based on Disney PIXAR's ****The Incredibles**

**MR INCREDIBLE**

_"__What I don't understand is why they don't just lock him up already."_

_"__Why?"_

_"__Because he's a dangerous SUPERVILLAIN, that's why! He tore up a mall! He trashed the Municiberg Central Plaza, then proceeded to beat up every policeman who came at him! AND, not content with that, he then decided to try to rip a superhero in half!"_

_"__Okay, okay, calm down, sir!"_

_"__Sorry. I'm just a bit sensitive on the subject at the moment."_

**WILDFIRE**

_"__According to ISA reports, Mr Terrible is being put in a rehabilitation camp in an unknown location, under your watch, as punishment. Why are they holding back, do you think? Are they going soft?"_ **[1]**

_"__Maybe they think he can be changed and, quite frankly, I agree. I mean, he's a destructive force, VERY destructive, but perhaps, with time, he can be destructive for the right people. If we can put his skills to some other use, who knows what he'll be able to do."_

_"__So, as in, with a collapsing building he could keep it stable long enough to get everyone out, saving everyone."_

_"__Yeah… that's the kind of thing Director Rick's talking about."_

**ELASTIGIRL**

_Umm, just a thought, ma'am, something I thought of, it's probably nothing, but do you think Wildfire might have some other reason for watching over Terrible?_

_"__Meaning…"_

_"__She could be… you know… _helping_ him."_

_"__Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up a minute there. You're suggesting that Wildfire, a respectable and proud superheroine, is going halfway round the world and away from her family and friends, to break out a supervillain? I know Wildfire, that's not like her."_

_"__That's not exactly what I was getting at. I mean, you've already expressed your opinions on settling down, but you think Wildfire…"_

_"__What, with Terrible? That's what you're getting at? Rehabilitating and _getting together_ with a supervillain!? I don't think so! That's nuts. Who in their right mind would do that?"_

**-Cue ****The Incredibles**** opening theme-**

* * *

><p><strong>[1] In the DVD extras of <strong>**The Incredibles****, there is mention of an organisation called the 'National Supers Agency', or NSA, which I found quite annoying, as it implied that there were only supers in the US. What about Canada? Britain? Egypt, Japan, Australia, ETC? That's why I, in every story that I'll write that's related to ****The Incredibles**** in any way, will be calling it the ISA, or 'International Supers Agency'.**

**So, we start where ****The Incredibles**** did, with some recorded interviews that I made up. I hope you can tell which character's which. Review if you can't, and I'll modify this so that the characters are made clear.**

**Next time: Chapter 1: 20 Years Ago…**


	2. Chapter 1: 20 Years Ago

**THE TERRIBLES**

**Chapter 1: 20 Years Ago**

Eva Forla was having fun, and that's something she couldn't often say without lying. Apart from having a fiery temper and a dark sense of humour, she just wasn't one to enjoy something like a simple night out at the mall.

Most people walking past her as she walked through the Municiberg Mall would say she looked quite pretty. She was five-and-a-half feet tall, had shoulder length white hair and vaguely Asian features. She wore a red top, green pants and white shoes, all of which quite suited her. She had dark green eyes and, as I said, unusually, a smile on her face.

She had been working late one night, helping her father with paperwork at his workplace, as usual, when her best friend, Helen Truax, had called her up on the office's work phone and asked her to join her at the mall. When asked for a reason, she had been told to lighten up and meet her there as soon as possible. So she'd said goodbye to her dad, grabbed her purse and ran out the door before he could stop her, even if he'd thought it was a good idea to do so, what with her powers and all.

Yep, Eva Forla was a super, with a fiery temper and powers to match. She was a pyrokinetic, someone who could control fire, but this wasn't her only ability. Eva loved plants. She was fascinated by them, even if finding somewhere she could work to study them was an impossibility in the fifties. But she didn't need that. She lived with them every moment of her life. She was a botakinetic, so she had the ability to control plant life, which was often very helpful when capturing criminals for the International Supers Agency. **[1]**

Helen was also a superheroine, just like Eva, only more experienced. She called herself Elastigirl; an apt description for a woman who could bend into almost whatever shape she wanted. Eva herself was called Wildfire by the press, referencing both her powers at once.

Anyway, right now she was in a clothes shop that Helen had dragged her into, and she watched her friend staring at the massive collection of fifties fashion they had on sale. What gave Helen her attraction to clothes? Eva figured it was best if she never knew. Eva herself, meanwhile, walked over to look at some new, cool-looking clothes that had been put on sale that were just right to replace what she was currently wearing.

Then she heard it.

In fact, the whole mall heard it coming.

A massive object smashed through the wall of the shop, collapsing right into the clothes rack Eva was looking at. She shielded herself as rubble fell around her, hoping the object wasn't what she thought it was. When the dust cleared, she lowered her arms and saw exactly who she DIDN'T want to see.

Standing up and shaking dust off of his shoulders was none other than the infamous supervillain known as Mr Terrible. Much like her, he was a super, just one of the bad ones. He was seven feet tall, and was large in width, too, with large, strong arms that gave him his power of super strength. He had thick brown hair, blue eyes and was wearing a red shirt and overalls, no shoes, and a black mask. **[2]**

He turned and looked down at her for a second, growling, before running forwards and smashing through another wall.

"Eva!" Helen yelled as she ran toward her. "Are you alright?"

Eva nodded, then turned back to the first hole in the wall to see another super standing there. Super strong, about the height of Terrible, wearing his blue and black supersuit with a red i on the chest was the famed superhero known as Mr Incredible.

"Sorry about this, people!" he yelled as he ran after the villain.

Helen turned to Eva.

"Suit up." She ordered. As her sidekick, Eva nodded and followed her into the change rooms.

Wildfire's suit was a green cat-suit style suit, made of megamesh, coloured green with red accents, and had a large white W on the front.

Once changed, the dynamic duo ran through the hole in the wall after Mr Incredible and Mr Terrible. They had smashed through to the other side of the shopping centre, out into Municiberg Central Plaza, and were currently engaged in a fist fighting match, with Terrible gaining the upper hand, Literally.

He kept pushing down on Incredible's fists, relaxing a moment before full on smashing him into the ground.

"NO!"

Elastigirl sprang into action, leaping forward and wrapping her elastic limbs around the villain's arms, and her feet around a lamp post. She pulled him back, summersaulting out of the way as he crashed into the mall wall once again. Turning to see the two heroines, he growled again and charged at them, fists held high. The two jumped away, and Wildfire summoned two large vines to grab him as he brought his fists down.

He was flung into yet another wall, but didn't seem to back down in any way. In fact, he didn't even flinch. If anything, he was even angrier! He ran at them again, managing to avoid Wildfire's vines this time, and slammed head-on into her, sending her sprawling.

"Wildfire!"

Elastigirl stretched out, flying her body around Mr Terrible, only for him to grab her abdomen and squeeze, causing her to retract in surprise and pain. Smiling, he grabbed her body in two sections and pulled. Normally she would just extend and not allow him to cause any damage, but he had grabbed her in the point which he knew would cause her the most pain, shutting off her ability to stretch. He pulled and pulled threatening the rip her apart. **[3]**

"NOOO!"

Mr Incredible stood up and ran headlong into Mr Terrible, who dropped Elastigirl and once again collapsed.

"You alright?" he asked her.

She stood up with her hand on her hip, massaging where she'd been pulled, before turning and nodding to her boyfriend.

Yes, as odd and different as the two supers seemed, Mr Incredible and Elastigirl were in love.

Wildfire couldn't stand it.

The three heroes turned to where Mr Terrible lay as the villain let out a malicious laugh. He stood up, smiling evilly.

"What's so funny?" Mr Incredible glared at him.

"Mr Incredible, with Elastigirl? I didn't know you had such capability." Terrible stood up and turned to face the couple. "Perhaps before I smash you, I'll let you watch her suffer-"

A ring of fire erupted around the super strong maniac, controlled by a furious Wildfire.

"HOW DARE YOU, MONSTER!"

She engulfed her body in flames, before launching herself up with them and flying headlong into the villain, striking him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain, and ducked when she attacked again, only to fall right into a growing vine, which wrapped itself around his body and lifted him up to face her. Mr Terrible's jaw dropped at the sight.

She was beautiful, glowing with orange fire, light dancing off of her suit, reflected in her dark eyes. She glared into the all of a sudden soft face of the villain, and noticed something. Something deeper than his outside rage, almost a new side of him. She felt something awaken inside her, calling out to her.

She shook this off and finished by slamming her fire-engulfed fists into his masked face, dazing him. She put out the fire and made the vines let go of Mr Terrible, dropping him face first to the ground, knocking him out at last.

* * *

><p>Later, the three heroes stood around the main office of the International Supers Agency building, waiting for Director Rick Dicker to arrive. Mr Terrible had been carted off to an ISA cell while they decided what to do with him. Mr Incredible stared at the ground, instead of standing proudly and attempting to make conversation. Elastigirl turned to him, worriedly.<p>

"Bob?" she asked, as this was a safe place to say their true names. "What is it?"

Mr Incredible continued staring at the ground, but answered anyway.

"It's just…" he sighed before continuing. "…he nearly-"

"It's okay, honey." She assured him, placing a hand on his cheek. "I'm okay."

"You nearly weren't." he pointed out.

"That's why I have a sidekick, and why I think we should be a team."

She'd been trying to form a team with him since they became friends, and she'd kept going on about this, trying to ask him to team up with her and Wildfire. Every time he'd refused, and she didn't know why, but she had theories.

"I work alone." He refused her offer once again.

"Out of stubbornness, or fear?"

He shook his head at her and walked over to the other side of the room, and she watched him go.

"Look at you two." Grumbled an irritable Wildfire.

Elastigirl turned to face her. "What?"

"It's just… You're not exactly the best couple in the world, are you?"

"So? Is there a point to your argument?"

"You need to find someone who you won't argue with! Who'll agree to what you say all the time! Not some big-muscled, pigheaded-"

"Before you even say 'jerk'-"

"I'm not! I'm just saying that maybe if you want to actually settle down in life you need someone who suits you."

"Settle down? Please! You really expect ME to settle down?"

"Everyone does someday, sister."

Elastigirl nodded in agreement, and the room returned to silence for a moment.

"What about you?" Elastigirl asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Who do you want?"

"I don't-"

Eva stopped herself, as her thoughts returned to that moment in battle, when she saw something in Mr Terrible. And she felt something odd in her. She didn't know what it was. That annoyed her. Maybe, if she had the time, she could work to find out what it was about him that caused that feeling to occur. But not yet, not while she had friends and family to enjoy and get along with. But would it be worth the loss?

Director Rick (because he would prefer not to be called 'Director Dicker') finally walked into the room, and the three supers stood to attention. He sat in his seat behind his desk and told them to sit down, before launching into an explanation for what was going to happen.

"Well done and thank you, Mr Incredible, Elastigirl, and especially Wildfire." The Director said. "We're holding him temporarily in cell block 311A, and tomorrow we're moving him to a private rehabilitation centre in Northern Europe. He won't harm anyone there." **[4]**

"You're not locking him up?" Mr Incredible questioned.

"We've looked into his records to find his reason behind turning bad, and we believe that we can fix him, make him a good man. When he's done, we'll release him."

"WHAT!?" Mr Incredible stood up. "Are you crazy?"

"We're fully aware of what he almost did earlier, Mr Incredible, but I'm sure that this is fixable."

"That man is dangerous."

"Yes he is; he always will be. But, with the right push, he can be dangerous for the right people."

As Mr Incredible sat down again, fuming, Elastigirl piped up.

"I assume he'll be kept under guard until you trust him, right?"

"Yes, a full platoon of guards is being assembled as we speak, and they will be his watchdogs until this is over."

Rick stood up again and began to leave.

"Thank you three once again for your help. Now, I've got to go and finish up preparations. I suggest you all go home, we'll take it from here."

At that moment, Wildfire made a split second decision and spoke up.

"Director?" she began, standing up.

Rick turned to face her.

"Sir, I'm not entirely sure that a group of guards will be enough to contain him."

"Wildfire, I can assure you that we have this completely under control."

"Well I'm not buying it. I suggest you put him under super surveillance as well, as maybe someone with powers could be a better warden than your soldiers."

"And who do you suggest?"

"I know that no super in this city would decide to turn away from their lives here to watch some criminal. So, as this was my idea, I'd like to volunteer myself for this."

Rick frowned and approached her.

"You'd leave your life in this city, where you're happy, have a normal family, and good friends by your side, to keep watch on a rehabilitating supervillain?" he asked her, suspiciously.

She stood there, face set and determined.

"Yes." She replied, stoically.

The director looked at her carefully for a moment, then smiled and held his hand out to her, holding an ISA agent ID card. All agents of the ISA had one of these to give them access to their places of work.

"Welcome to the ISA, Miss Forla." He said.

She took it and shook his hand. Then he turned and continued out the door, but not before saying:

"Your plane to Sweden leaves tomorrow morning. Better get packing, Agent."

The door shut, and Elastigirl immediately stood up and walked over to her friend.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Like I said, he needs proper security."

"ISA agents are trained for this." Mr Incredible agreed with Elastigirl.

"For keeping together a rehabilitation facility, yes. Beating up a supervillain, no. Why else would they leave them for us?"

"Eva, are you sure about this?" Elastigirl asked.

It took a moment for the superheroine to reply.

"Yes." She said. "Like he said, I'm leaving in the morning. I'd better get packing."

"Okay." Elastigirl said, resigning to Wildfire's decision. "I'll meet you at the airport tomorrow, okay?"

Wildfire smiled.

"Be there."

* * *

><p>The next day, Eva made her way to the airport, luggage packed, suit under her clothes, ID card in her pocket. When she got there, her parents and Helen were waiting for her. She said goodbye to them, promising to find her friend again one day when the rehabilitation was over, and got on her plane, sure of her decision.<p>

She was sure that the ISA's methods would work, that even someone like Mr Terrible could be changed. And if they did, they'd have one of the most powerful agents since the organisation's formation. She would help them where she could, keep him under control when she was needed, and maybe along the way she could figure out what it was that caused her to do this, what she felt during the fight.

And, who knows, maybe it'd help her learn to enjoy something at last.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] The reason I called her a botakinetic was because there's the study of plants, which is called botany. I repeat, 'bota-ny'. From that I get 'bota-kinetic', in the same line as pyrokinetic, which I'm sure you've heard of before, and telekinetic.<strong>

**[2] I was inspired by Wreck-It Ralph for the description of his clothes**

**[3] I mentioned this in ****Disney PIXAR's The Incredibles**** chapter 14. Remember that?**

**[4] Noticed the A113 yet?**

**So, a nice start, don't you think? It's maybe a bit all over the place, but I'm sure that it'll get clearer later on. Do not be afraid to review and ask questions if necessary.**

**I'm accepting and collecting fan art for this series of stories! Just go to ****to submit your art into the collection!**

**Next Time: Chapter 2: The Incredibles!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Incredibles

** Chapter 2! We enter the 'modern' world, and get back how the Incredibles are dealing four years down the line since the defeat of Syndrome and the Omnidroid.**

**Chapter 2: The Incredibles**

A normal day in Metroville in 1975 would begin peacefully, with people waking up slowly around the city. Then it became bustling with cars trying to drive to work, or drive children to schools. Then, as people settled down into offices and classrooms, it would be peaceful again, and then return to being complicated at around 3:00, as people drove home. Much like any other city on Earth, really.

But here, on most afternoons, the city would be plagued with some of the worst criminals imaginable: supervillains.

It was a Saturday, two days before the school year began, when a young woman found herself flying back first through a shop window. Sitting up, she turned to see a man, roughly six feet tall with dark red hair and wearing a leather jacket and jeans, walking towards the shop where she was. This man had appeared out of nowhere, lifted her up using telekinetic powers, and thrown her into several shop walls so far, before she smashed through this particular window.

The man walked in through the broken window and lifted the woman up with his powers.

"Leave me alone!" she pleaded.

"Okay."

"Wait, what?"

"I'll leave you alone. You're only bait, anyway."

"F-for who?"

"Hey! You!" Someone yelled from behind him.

The villain turned around to see a seven foot tall man in a red and black supersuit, with an orange utility belt and an orange, yellow and black i symbol on the chest. Standing in front of him was the one and only Mr Incredible.

"Well, well, well, Mr Incredible." The man said, dropping the woman. "I was wondering when you'd decide to show up."

"Leviton! Leave the woman alone and stand down." Mr Incredible ordered the villain. **[1]**

"Umm, I think, no!" Leviton replied. "You see, we have a mission to complete, not involving this woman, but YOU, Mr Incredible!"

"Who's we?" Incredible asked.

Suddenly, two more villains, one a woman in a blue suit, the other a man in a red suit, jumped down from the roof behind Mr Incredible and stood either side of him. One of them waved her hands and created tentacles of water, which grabbed onto both of his arms and held tight. The other one turned to Leviton, and nodded to him, signalling something.

"Fireox and Hydrolen?" Mr Incredible recognised the fraternal twin villains. "Working with Leviton?"

"You see, we're working for someone who has a particular grudge against one Mr Incredible." Leviton explained. "Do you recall someone called Lord Tritonion?"

"Nope, never heard of him."

"Really? He must've had a different name in the old days. But anyway." He moved closer to Incredible. "Me and my team have been ordered to bring you in, dead or alive. Preferably alive, as he wants you to suffer from his master plan."

"Well, he'll just need to live without me at all."

Not the best of talk-back lines, but it was the first thing that came to his head. The three villains knew what he meant anyway.

All three villains laughed evilly.

"Why?" Leviton asked. "What makes you think you can escape us?"

"You forget that I have a team of my own."

The roar of an engine was heard by the four supers and the woman, still collapsed on the ground. A big red and black sports car, painted with another i symbol on the hood and doors, drove around a street corner and came to a stop in front of them, and out of it climbed four more supers of varying sizes, each wearing a similar suit to Mr Incredible and standing in a battle-ready pose. They were the Incredibles!

Elastigirl, Mr Incredible's wife, super elastic and agile. Invisigirl, their 17 year old daughter, who could produce forcefields and turn invisible. Speedster, their first son, 14 years old, superfast and tough as a brick. And Firespitter, the youngest of them, only 5 but already with fully formed pyrokinetic powers.

The four supers stood, ready to battle with these three villains.

"And you think we weren't prepared for them?" Leviton shot at Incredible, turning to face the family.

"It's four verses one, Leviton, and if the twins let go of me it will still be five verses three!" Incredible pointed out. "Give it up!"

"Three verses five is better than the current odds." The villain said. "You two, to me!"

The twin supervillains let go of Mr Incredible and stood with Leviton, Hydrolen facing the Incredibles while Fireox faced Incredible himself. Mr Incredible stood up and brought his fists up in front of him, facing the supervillain team. Leviton used his telekinesis to float up slightly, and then gave the order to his teammates.

"Take 'em down!" he yelled.

Four of the Incredibles took on the villains, while Invisigirl jumped out of the way of an incoming water blast from Hydrolen and ran to the woman on the ground behind them. She tried to pull her up, but when the woman tried to stand, she screamed and collapsed again.

"What is it?" the super asked her.

"My leg!" she groaned.

Invisigirl looked down to see the leg was bleeding badly and possibly broken, probably from hitting the ground after being thrown through the window.

"We need to get you to a hospital."

"No kidding."

"I can protect you until this is over," she told her. "And then we'll send for an ambulance."

"Thank you." The woman said.

Meanwhile, the battle between the seven supers was raging. Jets of fire were flying everywhere, mostly shot by Fireox, and the Incredibles were mostly just avoiding getting blasted, while pulling a punch here and there.

Dodging one such blast with her flexibility, Elastigirl stretched out, grabbed onto a streetlamp and swung feet-first into Leviton, knocking him out of the air. He was quickly on his feet again, and he lifted a car with his powers and threw it at Elastigirl. She jumped off the streetlamp and landed on the ground, then jumped out of the way again to avoid another car.

Speedster kept Hydrolen occupied, running in circles around her, throwing punch after quick punch. Getting annoyed, she stuck out her foot, sending Speedster flying into an abandoned car. She created a tentacle out of water grabbed his leg with it and flung him into the air and into the ground again. She did this twice before a massive fist punched her into the ground.

Mr Incredible stood over the downed villainess, then jumped out of the way to avoid an incoming fire blast. Fireox and Firespitter had been locked in combat, each trying their hardest to blast the other with fire to take them down. Both of them being pyrokinetics, both of them used to constant heat, it clearly wasn't working. But Fireox had noticed when Mr Incredible had struck his sister, and broke away from his fight with Firespitter to protect her.

Hydrolen used Fireox's attack as a distraction, leaping up to strike Mr Incredible at the same time as her brother. The hero fell back and rolled out of the way of another of Fireox's blasts, giving Speedster a pathway to run into Fireox and send him into a shop wall.

Firespitter, meanwhile, was now blasting fire at Leviton. Blast after blast he sent, but each time the telekinetic villain dodged, and Firespitter was starting to get annoyed. The villain finally dropped when Elastigirl slammed into him again, briefly disabling him.

Hydrolen rolled out of the way to avoid Mr Incredible and Speedster going after her brother, who nodded to her to say that he had everything under control. Then she turned to see the one super who hadn't gotten into the fight; Invisigirl was still kneeling next to the injured woman. Hydrolen stood up and ran towards the heroine, sending a blast of water her way.

Invisigirl noticed the incoming stream of water and instinctively put up a forcefield to block it. The blast got stronger, and she stood up to put more force behind the field. Even stronger, and Invisgirl began to weaken from the force. This was the problem with her powers; the more force was pushed against her fields, the weaker she got. She had to take a different strategy to avoid getting blasted by Hydrolen. She turned invisible, shut off the forcefield and jumped out of the way.

Hydrolen reached where the heroine should have been and looked around, trying to find her. Then, out of nowhere, a punch landed on her left shoulder blade, and she turned around to try and find the source. Another punch came, this time to her chest, forcing her back. She used her powers to sense where Invisigirl was with the water molecules in the air around the girl, just in time to avoid an incoming punch and grab her arm.

Elastigirl turned to see this and stretched out, wrapping her arms around Hydrolen's shoulders, pulling her away from her daughter and smashing her into Leviton, once again sending him down. Fireox somersaulted back to regroup with his teammates.

"Leviton, they're winning!" he warned. "We need to even the odds."

Leviton considered this for a second, looking up to see all five Incredibles teaming up in front of them.

"Fall back." He ordered. "We'll catch them later."

Fireox nodded, and watched as Leviton levitated all the cars nearby and pilled them between them and the Incredibles, blocking the street. Mr Incredible immediately ran up to it and started shifting the cars aside. He broke through to see Fireox raising his arms up at the car pile, preparing to fire. He leaped back to his family.

"Invisigirl, forcefield!" he yelled.

Invisigirl did as he said. She stepped in front of her family and produced a forcefield around them, and just in time too. Fireox blasted the pile of cars, igniting the gas inside, and caused the whole thing to explode. Metal car parts flew everywhere, smashing through the walls and windows of the buildings around where the cars were, but the Incredibles and the woman were unharmed, protected by Invisigirl's forcefield.

The explosion died down, and Invisigirl ran through the dust in the street to find the team of villains. Coming out on the other side of the dust cloud, she saw them running away down the street. In a last attempt to capture them, she reached out and produced a forcefield around Leviton, holding him in place. She then cast one around Hydrolen with her other hand.

She stretched her flingers out, trying to cast one more field around Fireox without letting go of the other villains. But the two villains were pounding their fists against the field, their combined blows weakening her, forcing her to focus on holding the original forcefields.

Fireox noticed her distress and came up with an idea. He blasted fire jets at both fields, making her falter, but not let up. Hydrolen and Leviton joined in, blasting water or just punching, weakening her more. Finally, they struck the shields with extremely strong blows at exactly the same time, and it was too much. She screamed in pain, grabbed her head and collapsed, lowering the forcefields.

"Invi!"** [2]**

Elastigirl ran to her daughter, cradling her as she fell to her knees. The villains flew away, Leviton levitating, the twins propelled by their powers, and Firespitter immediately tried to go after them, but Mr Incredible grabbed him before he could take off.

"It's over, they're gone." He told his youngest son.

"They hurt my sister!" the pyrokinetic complained, struggling to escape his father's grip.

"And we'll get back at them for it. We'll catch them, later."

Firespitter thought for a moment, then reluctantly stopped struggling.

"Okay." he grumbled.

Invisigirl stood up, arms folded, frowning. Elastigirl noticed her expression.

"Honey? What is it?" she asked.

Invisigirl mumbled something incoherent and tried to walk away, only to find Speedster standing in her way.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing." She replied.

She walked over to the injured woman and examined her for any injuries other than the obvious broken leg, while Mr Incredible and Speedster worked with cleaning up what was left of the street and Elastigirl held Firespitter. Mr Incredible spent a moment to utter something to Elastigirl, though, and his unsure expression came over her as well.

Pretty soon the police arrived, and they called an ambulance to pick up the injured woman. However, not long after the police arrived, so did the press and the bustling citizens who were wondering what had happened, or just trying to take a look at their favourite superheroes.

The press was usually a problem for supers. Not only would they have to answer questions and talk about the battles they'd just fought in, they were then usually caught in an onslaught of fans asking for autographs, and none had this worse than the Incredibles.

Mr Incredible sighed, then turned to his wife.

"I'll drive the boys home. Can you two deal with the press?"

Elastigirl looked at Invisigirl, who nodded, then turned back to her husband.

"Sure." She replied.

"Thanks."

They kissed briefly, then Mr Incredible walked over to the Incredibile with Speedster and Firespitter. They climbed in and drove off, leaving Elastigirl and Invisigirl to deal with the press.

As usual, the questions started with being about what had occurred, what villains had attacked, damage, then moved on to what the consequences were, and how the authorities, and the Incredibles, were going to deal with them, then finished off with simple gossip and questions about each of the Incredibles, especially Invisigirl, for she was both the young, attractive girl of the family and the least active of them all.

And, finally, the journalists left to deal with publishing their stories in newspapers, leaving the two superheroines to deal with fans. This usually included signing autographs, clothing, posters, etc. and required all five of them to carry markers in the utility belts of their supersuits.

Eventually the crowd thinned out, and Elastigirl and Invisigirl were left in the now almost empty street. Elastigirl looked to her daughter to see her frowning at the ground, arms folded. She hadn't said a word since the press had turned up, which was unusual, as she usually had something to say to the journalists and answered various questions from fans, within reason of course.

"What is it, honey?" she asked her, concerned.

"I couldn't stop them." Invisigirl replied after a moment.

"Honey, we'll get them-"

"Mom, my powers are weak!" she exclaimed, turning to Elastigirl. "You're elastic, dad's super strong, Speedster and Firespitter can both outrace a jet aeroplane, but all I can do is hide and produce shields! I can't help you guys!"

"Not every super had impressive powers, Invi." She told her. "Dynaguy could only fly because he made his own rocket gloves. And you have very strong powers, you just need to learn to use them in certain ways."

"But I don't know how!"

"And neither do I!" she placed her hands on Invisigirl's shoulders. "I don't know what it's like to be able to produce forcefields. Only you can learn how to make your powers work for you."

A beeping sound was heard, coming from an i symbol on the right forearm of Elastigirl's suit. She pressed the dot on the symbol, which was flashing, to silence it, then turned back to her daughter.

"We'd better get going; it's late, and you've got to start preparing for school again. It's only two days away."

"I know." She rolled her eyes at her mother.

"Only one more year left, Invi." She reminded her as they walked towards an alleyway. "Then you're out in the world, and everything in your life will be up to you. You'll see."

Once hidden from sight in the alley, they changed out of their supersuits and back into their normal clothes, returning to their secret identities.

Elastigirl, A.K.A. Helen Parr, and her daughter, Invisigirl, A.K.A Violet, walked out the other side of the alleyway, supersuits in Helen's bag. They headed home to the rest of their family, where dinner was waiting on the table, and no villain in the world would know there lived a family of superheroes. Not one.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] I am aware that there is a private electrical wiring company in North America called Leviton, but I did not know that when I created the character. This is not supposed to slander this company, it's just a separately thought-up name for a character who levitates using telekinetic powers.<strong>

**[2] I figured 'Invi' (pronounced in-vee) would be a good nickname for Invisigirl, just as 'Vi' is for Violet.**

**In this story I'm imagining certain characters being voiced by certain actors that I know of. For example, imagine Samuel Vincent (Storm Hawks, Class of the Titans) voicing Leviton, and Matt Hill (Storm Hawks, Dragon Booster) voicing the fourteen year old Dash/Speedster. Also, imagine Dash/Speedster looking like, and acting a bit like, Finn from Storm Hawks (voiced by Matt Hill).**

**Leviton, Fireox, Hydrolen and Lord Tritonion are all my OCs. The Terribles are and will be half OCs as they were invented by ****xelku9****on DeviantART, but I did modify them a bit for my purposes. Everyone else, unless I mention them down here, belong to PIXAR.**

**Chapter 2 down! Setting up an idea that will run through this story, as well as new supervillains. No Terribles in this one, but they'll turn up soon enough!**

**Next Time: Chapter 3: New Neighbours**


	4. Chapter 3: New Neighbours

**SuperFan44: Thanks so much for the feedback; it should help to keep me on track (heh, rhyme!), interesting and entertaining for you and the rest of the audience. Keep doing it, and do tell me if something's wrong and I need to change something.**

**Chapter 3: New Neighbours**

The Parrs lived a very interesting life, ordinary people by day, and the Incredibles whenever they were needed. They were mostly considered as any normal family by those around them, never doing anything strange or anything unexpected, except for being late for work or school on occasion.

Bob Parr, Mr Incredible, was an accountant, working at an honest insurance company, which, unbeknownst to everyone, was secretly run by the ISA for financing certain superhero endeavours, such as important missions. Helen was a florist, working in a shop not far from their house. Violet and Dash, Invisigirl and Speedster, were enrolled at Western View Senior High School, with Dash starting in a few days, while Violet was beginning her last year there. And Jack-Jack, Firespitter, seeing as he was only five years old, was still in preschool.

The children had grown much in the intervening years, both in size and mind. Violet had grown into her figure, and now had all the right curves that made boys want to stare, and her mind had almost fully matured into adult form.

Dash was much taller now, standing almost as tall as his sister, and was beginning to develop the muscles of an athlete, through his use of his powers, of course. As for his growing personality, well, his arrogance had turned him into a budding ladies' man, much to the annoyance of everyone, including the older sister that Violet was.

Finally, Jack-Jack was no longer a cute little toddler, but a fast-growing, two-and-a-half foot tall child, with a fiery temper and powers to match.

After the battle with the Omnidroid four years ago, most of the supers who were left had come out of hiding, most of them teenagers like Violet. Frozone, Fironic and Plasmabolt had returned, but others had remained either in retirement or had fallen to Syndrome's plan. As for the new heroes, A few names come to mind, such as Hitmass, Cencencrete, Kinetica, and Electrica, one of Violet's hero friends.

Helen and Violet finally reached their house after half an hour of walking. It was a large house in the suburbs, an exact replica of the one destroyed four years ago, inadvertently, by the supervillain, Syndrome. The ISA had fully funded the rebuild, and the replacement of all furnature they could, making it possible for the family to keep living there, not disrupting their lives any more than Syndrome already had.

"Maybe next time you should try casting one field around all of them, not one each." Helen suggested to Violet after having a while to think about the day's battle.

"If we ever find them again." She replied dejectedly.

They stopped in front of the door, and Helen turned to face Violet, a troubled expression on her face.

"I have a feeling that we'll be seeing them again quite soon." She voiced her worries.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, just something that your father said."

She opened the door and they walked inside, and the smell of steak instantly hit their noses. Bob was a surprisingly good cook, and he sometimes took over the chore of keeping them well fed, especially on a day like this.

"I'm home, honey!" she called to Bob.

"Just in time!" he called back. "Dinner's almost ready."

The two of the entered the dining room to see Jack-Jack sitting in his chair, frowning at his plate, with Bob in the kitchen, and Dash nowhere to be found.

"I'm going to my room for a while." Stated Violet, then disappeared, literally. **[1]**

Helen sat down in her seat and turned to her son.

"What is it, Jack-Jack?"

"The bad guys got away with hurting my sister."

Helen sighed.

"Jack-Jack, if I got a dollar for every time I've been hurt in a fight, we'd be rich."

"Doesn't mean it's okay." Jack-Jack replied angrily. "I'll find them and beat them up or doing that! I'll rip them up! I'll smash them! I'LL SMASH THEM ALL!"

Jack-Jack started shaking violently. His skin began turning red. His hands and feet turned into sharp claws, and his face became demonic. He grew in size, ripping through his shirt, and his chair collapsed beneath him. Bob turned his head from the cooking to see that it had happened again; standing where Jack-Jack had been sitting was a four foot tall, red skinned, demonic creature, and it was glaring angrily at Helen.

The creature lunged forward, jumping over the table, and Helen ducked and swerved into the kitchen to avoid him. The creature turned and charged again, bowling over some chairs, and nearly doing the same to both Helen and Bob, although they both jumped out of the way in time. It turned once again to Helen, and Bob took the opportunity to grab it firmly by the shoulders.

"Honey!"

Helen kneeled down to the monster her son had turned into, and held her hands out, telling him to calm down.

The three of them heard activity coming from outside the house. Looking out the kitchen window, Helen could see a moving truck driving up to the house across the street, in full view of their kitchen and everything going on inside it. In particular, their large, red-skinned, hulked-out son.

"Jack-Jack, calm down now!" she returned her now worried gaze to him. "We're not going to hurt you, you're safe."

The creature's gaze softened, and he stopped struggling in Bob's grasp. He began to shrink, and his skin returned to normal.

"Calm down. Calm down."

The creature was gone, replaced with Jack-Jack, an apologetic expression on his face.

"I'm so sorry!" he burst out suddenly, grabbing his mother's hands with his own. "I lost control! I-"

"Shh!" she silenced him. "It's alright, Jack-Jack. We'll get it under control."

"But what if I can never control it?"

"Don't worry, I know you can do it. You'll find a way. It's just a matter of time."

He sighed, sadly.

"Yeah." He mumbled, glumly.

This was Jack-Jack's second power, and also his worst. When angry, whenever his pulse reached 150 beats per minute, he had this nasty side-effect of 'hulking-out', as Dash put it. Helen was working with him to figure out a way to stop it, but nothing so far had worked other than trying to keep as calm as possible, and even that was temporary at best.

"Hey, honey?" Bob called for her attention.

"Yeah? What?"

She looked up to see he was looking out the window, watching the moving van and workers deal with moving furniture inside the house. A big blue car drove up into the driveway of the house, and five people began climbing out of it. One in particular was five-and-a-half feet tall, had shoulder length white hair and vaguely Asian features. That was a very familiar description.

But before she could place a name on it, she began to smell the acrid scent of burning meat.

"Bob! The dinner!"

He started, and they turned to see that the dinner he'd been working so hard to cook was indeed now black. They quickly turned off the stove and pulled the meat off, but it was too late; the steak was burnt.

"Oh, great." Bob complained.

Then, to make matters more complicated, the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Helen stated, before walking over to the phone and picking it up.

"Hello, Helen Parr speaking." She spoke into it.

"_Look out the window._" A familiar voice on the other end said.

"Eva?" Helen recognised the voice instantly, despite having not heard it in twenty years. Bob looked over at her.

"_Yes, it's me. Look out the window!_" Eva repeated.

And indeed, looking out the window, they saw Eva in the house across the street, in the kitchen, with the phone, waving over to them.

"Say," Helen came up with an idea. ", you wouldn't mind if we come over for dinner, would you? We sort of had a fiasco with ours."

"_Super powered kids causing problems?_"

"Oh, so you saw that?"

"_No, I'm just used to the same thing by now. Come on over! We'll have a barbecue!_"

"See you there!"

Helen put the phone down and turned to Bob, nodding, then turned to face down to hall to the bedrooms.

"Vi! Dash! Come on out!"

Dash immediately whooshed out in front of them.

"Is dinner ready?"

"Uhh, sort of. We're having a barbecue at our new neighbour's place."

"Why are we doing that?" Violet asked as she entered the kitchen. "What happened to steak?"

"Uhh…" her father rubbed the back of his neck.

"There was a bit of a mishap. He burnt it." Helen answered. "Anyway, we were thinking of going over to the house across the street to welcome our new neighbours. Want to come with us?"

Violet thought for a moment.

"I'll be there in a bit. I've still got things to do."

She walked back to her room, ignoring Helen's sigh.

"Well I'm coming over!" exclaimed an excited Jack-Jack.

"Might as well." Dash agreed.

"You have to put a new shirt on first." Bob told Jack-Jack, gesturing to the ripped one on the floor.

"Oh, yeah… I'll just do that." He said, sheepishly.

* * *

><p>After the few minutes it took for Jack-Jack to pull on a new shirt, the four Parrs who were ready walked across the street to Eva's new house. Eva was waiting in the driveway to welcome them.<p>

"Helen! It's been so long!" she greeted.

"Where were you for twenty years?" Helen asked cheerfully. "You can't have been in Sweden for that long."

"No, we managed to finish that up surprisingly quickly! It only took two and a half years." Her old friend said. "But I got caught up in a number of missions, ended up meeting Hector, settled down, and then there was the supers ban to contend with, no thanks to you, Bob, no offence."

"None taken."

"And, well, I suppose I just… forgot."

Helen was smiling the whole time.

"It's great to see you like this. You never were this excitable."

"Well, I wasn't living with Hector back then, was I?" she said.

Then a voice called out from the house's backyard.

"Eva! The barbecue's ready!"

"Was that Hector?" Bob asked.

"Yeah." She replied. "Come on, I'll introduce you!"

She lead them around the side of the house, along a grass pathway, to the backyard, which had a large lawn surrounded by groves of exotic plants, almost all of which were impossible to grow in Metroville under normal circumstances. Abnormal circumstances included being nurtured by a botakinetic.

"I see you still love plants." Helen noted.

Eva brushed her hand against a fig branch as she passed it.

"Yeah, still do."

At the back of the yard was a large garage with two large, lit up windows. Right outside the backdoor was a brick porch, and on one side was a tall man with thick brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue shirt and jeans, standing at a black barbecue, cooking sausages.

"Helen, Bob," Eva went to stand next to the man. ", this is Hector Zemek, my husband."

"It's nice to meet you." Bob said to him, holding out his hand.

Hector smiled and accepted the handshake.

"Thanks. Eva's told me a lot about you two." He informed them. "And that includes the superpowers, so you don't need to keep any secrets."

Helen looked at Eva, who shrugged.

Suddenly there was a flash of blue light behind the Parr family, followed by a:

"Hey! Who are you!?"

"Whoa!"

Dash leapt forward in surprise at the voice that had suddenly appeared behind him. Turning around, he saw a four-and-a-half-foot tall, fourteen year old splitting image of Eva, her hair tied back in a ponytail, wearing a white shirt and grey pants.

"Jennifer!" Eva exclaimed in annoyance. "What have I told you about teleporting in front of strangers!" **[1]**

"According to Dedra they're supers." Jennifer replied smugly.

"Yeah, but still-"

"It's okay! If she had said they were normal, I'd have walked out on foot, okay!?"

Eva sighed.

"Okay, good. Just be careful."

"Will do."

Dash brushed back his hair with his hand, then cleared his throat to get Jennifer's attention.

"So, your name's Jennifer?"

"Jenny for short." She replied. "What's yours?"

Dash plastered a grin on his face.

"I'm the Dash." He said, placing his hands on his hips.

She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, hot-shot."

She turned back to her mother.

"Dee-Dee's coming out in a minute." She told her, before walking around them all and sitting on the brick steps that lead to the lawn.

"So, who are Dee-Dee and Dedra?" Helen asked her friend.

"They're the same person." Eva replied with a chuckle. "She's our other daughter, and a telepath."

"Yeah, but she prefers to communicate with me using her powers, not anyone else." Jenny butted in.

"She's quiet most of the time," Hector told them. ", which is unusual for kids her age, but she prefers to mind-talk rather than speak."

"I don't think it could be more different in OUR house." Bob joked.

* * *

><p>In the minutes that followed, Hector invited Bob to help with the cooking, which he gladly accepted. Helen and Eva sat down in a pair of lawn chairs and began chatting, while Dash, Jenny and Jack-Jack went out on the lawn to play with a soccer ball, eventually joined by the quiet, white haired, pig-tailed, five-year old Zemek named Dee-Dee. Violet still hadn't arrived.<p>

"So, how's life raising supers been?" Helen asked after a while.

"Well, it can be… hectic." Eva replied. "It can be maddening, stressful, but hilariously fun, sometimes all at the same time. When Dee-Dee was three, her powers went haywire. We all kept waking up with headaches, the neighbours complained about a constant noise in their heads, and the Municiberg police almost figured out that we were supers! It took about ten weeks for the ISA to sort it all out and get us moving. It turns out it was just a scary cupboard that was causing the trouble, because when we moved into a new house and settled down, the headaches stopped."

"But nothing like that happens now, does it?"

"No, but it can still be difficult, what with Jenny teleporting around all of the time, and Jacob constantly working on his crazy inventions."

"Jacob?"

"He's our firstborn. He's a supergenius, he's aced everything so far in school, and he doesn't even revise for exams!"

"Where's he now?"

"Probably in the garage, setting up his workshop again."

Just then, a loud bang could be heard from the garage, and the doors opened to reveal a spluttering, five-and-a-half-foot, 17 year old man wearing blackened goggles. Violet, who'd only just made it to the back yard, ran over to him to see what was going on.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

He took his goggles off to see her, and she saw him. He had short, messy brown hair and blue eyes. He was thin, unlike his lean father, was wearing brown overalls and blue jeans, and was covered in dust.

"Yeah," He assured her. "Just a photo-cell that backfired, which makes sense, 'cause it's night, it's supposed to do that. Who are you?"

"My name's Violet."

"Jacob."

They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." She told him.

"Likewise." He replied.

"What were you doing in there?"

"Umm…" he chose his words carefully. "Setting up stuff?"

"What kind of stuff?" she began to walk past him, but he pushed her back.

"Secret stuff, my use only."

She and Eva raised an eyebrow each.

"Okay, I won't go in, then." Violet conceded, arms folding.

The two of them smiled.

"So… last name?"

"Parr. Yours?"

"Zemek." He replied, then remembered something. "Parr? As in, Bob Parr's daughter?"

"Yeah."

"Mr Incredible's daughter, Invisigirl?"

"Wait, what?"

Her smile faltered at this.

"Mom told me Bob Parr was Mr Incredible."

"Oh. How'd she know?"

"Mom's an old friend of Elastigirl, or Helen Truax, as she called her. She told me Helen was going out with Mr Parr at the time, and it's not that hard to make the connection."

"I didn't realise it was so easy to work out."

"Most people couldn't." he reassured. "Well, especially not without knowing their secret identities, but still, I mean, I don't mean to brag, but I'm smarter than most people."

"Hence the high-tech garage."

She smiled. He chuckled.

"Yeah."

And so they talked, Violet explaining her and her family's lives to him, followed by him telling her about his own, but not before closing the garage door to stop more smoke getting out, or anyone getting in.

* * *

><p>Eventually, Bob and Hector finished cooking the sausages, and Helen and Eva unpacked one of the tables and set it up outside on the porch. They all sat down to eat, most of them chatting about certain topics. Bob, however, made a phone call to the ISA, concerning something Bob had noticed about the earlier battle. He organised an appointment, then hung up and returned to the table to continue eating, and join in on Helen and Eva's conversation.<p>

"So, tomorrow Hector and I are going to the city centre to start looking for jobs." Eva was saying to Helen. "What about you?"

"We've got an appointment at the ISA HQ." Bob answered for her.

"Really? Why?"

"I need to talk to Rick about our battle with Leviton today, about certain things that he talked about."

"At what time was it?"

"About 3:20."

"Hmm, we must've missed it; we'd have been in the car around that point, and the radio is busted."

Then Helen remembered something she really wanted to tell Eva about.

"Hey! Did you know that the ISA moved into a new HQ a few weeks ago?"

"Really?" Eva asked. "Where?"

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Normally powers only pertain to the super they belong to, as seen in <strong>**The Incredibles**** with Violet, and implied during Edna's presentation. However, I figured that at some point they would've gone to Edna to get custom clothes, so Violet can disappear when she needs to, and so Jennifer doesn't cause a whole lot of embarrassment for herself or her family whenever she teleports.**

**Yes, I'm just leaving it off there. You'll find out where the new ISA base is in the next chapter.**

**I like to imagine Jay Baruchel (How to Train Your Dragon, The Sorcerer's Apprentice) voicing Jacob, and I'd imagine him looking like, and acting like, his character from HTTYD 2, Hiccup.**

**A really long chapter, but I couldn't fit all I wanted to in my usual margin of 2000-2300 words.**

**Next Time: Chapter 4: ISA HQ**


	5. Chapter 4: ISA HQ

**Hello again! Short chapter this time, and probably not the best one I've ever written. Then again, you could say that about many of the chapters of the last story.**

**Also, thank you SuperFan44 for the continued support and feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**Anywho, enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: ISA HQ**

The five Parrs had all gone home before ten, Jack-Jack having fallen asleep at nine, and made sure to get some long hours of sleep, for all of them had lots of work to do the next day. Violet and Dash had to finish preparing for school, Jack-Jack having already been prepared by Bob earlier in the week, and Bob and Helen were out at their appointment at the ISA HQ, which meant Violet had to look after Jack-Jack. Not fun.

Anyway, Bob and Helen woke up and suited up at 5:00, and, after a quick breakfast, took the Incredibile to the airport, where an ISA Rayjet was waiting for them. The technology had not yet arrived to be able to install a plane transformation into the incredibile, so this was the easiest option. Climbing in and taking their seats, the plane took off and flew across the land and ocean, over the Pacific, to arrive at the destination: ISA HQ, Nomanisan Island. **[1] [2]**

* * *

><p>The Rayjet landed in the base's underwater hangar at 8:00 after a two hour flight. The Rayjet was locked in place, the hangar doors closed, the water emptied out of the chamber and the transport tube docked into the plane's door. The door opened and the Incredible parents looked through to see Mirage, now a good friend and right-hand woman of Director Rick, sitting inside, waiting for them.<p>

"Mr Incredible, Elastigirl." She greeted, smiling, as the two of them joined them in the pod.

The pod sped down the monorail track that only four years ago had led to a trap set by Syndrome, taking the two supers and the agent through the jungle, under the waterfall and into the base. Ending up into the now more lively and less dull grey halls of the base, the three made their way immediately to Rick's office for the appointment. They walked inside to find him not yet there, but the two supers walked inside anyway, while Mirage left to attend to her job, and they waited.

Rick's office was a big, red painted room overlooking the island. It had a desk and four chairs with a high-tech computer (flat screen, 500 Megabyte RAM, highly advanced for the seventies) at the opposite side from the balcony, as well as a pair of pot plants opposite the door the Incredibles had walked through. Between the two plants and behind the desk were two other doors, one of which was where they expected Rick to come through at any moment.

The two of them took a seat each, and waited until Director Rick, who had been returned to his position as head of the ISA, arrived. Eventually he did, with Mirage in tow carrying a pen and clipboard, and sat down in his chair.

"Bob, Helen, it's good to see you again." He said. "I take from your call that you gathered some information from yesterday's fight?"

"Yes." Incredible replied. "Leviton mentioned someone called 'Lord Tritonion'. He said he knew me, and that he had a grudge against me. Do you know who he's talking about?"

Rick shared a look with Mirage, who wrote something down on her computer clipboard.

"Lord Tritonion is a mastermind terrorist." He returned his gaze to the Incredible parents. "From what we can tell he places pride on bossing normals around. We think he's building an army of supervillains, for which he probably means to take over the world, but we don't yet know how, where or when he'll strike."

"And what's his problem with me?"

"We don't know. This is the first intell' we've gotten about this."

"How long have you been tracking him?" Elastigirl questioned.

"We placed our top agents on Lord Tritonion three months ago," Mirage answered. ", when a group of supervillains attacked the hero team protecting an essential UN meeting in Washington D.C. It wasn't the first group of villains that had suddenly appeared, but this group was the first to mention Tritonion."

"What did they say about 'im?"

"Well, they referred to him as 'Lord', so we naturally assumed they were working for him. Apart from that, nothing."

"These supervillain team-ups seem to have been happening for three years now all across the world, starting a few months after you defeated the Omnidroid." Rick explained. "Even the one that caused the disappearance of Fireflight's team seven months ago, once we looked into it, displayed evidence of being connected to Tritonion."

"So he's taking out superheroes?" Mr Incredible inferred.

"Yes."

"Then why did he only want to capture me?"

Mirage began scribbling down on her clipboard.

"Mostly he's just content on killing heroes, as we've seen in the successful team-ups of these villains, but if he wants to capture you then his grudge against you must be a big one, or it could be something else that is dissuading him from having you killed."

"Call me crazy, but I'm hoping for the former." Elastigirl commented.

"Do you know where he is?" Mr Incredible asked.

"If we did then we'd have already sent a team to 'nab him," Rick stated. ", but no, our agents have so far only been able to pick up snippets from surviving heroes and a few captured villains, all of which have since escaped. And all they've told us is all we can tell you."

Mirage continued for him. "We've set up a plan for them that will give them the biggest access to information, and hopefully lead them his whereabouts within the next month. However, until they can find him and arrest him, we suggest the Incredibles keep down and be careful. Low profile. That'll give Lord Tritonion's minions the smallest chance to strike at you."

"Are you sure your agents can handle this?"

"Mr Incredible, these agents are the best. They've managed to save the world without anyone else knowing for nearly two decades now. Remember the A-Class asteroid that nearly wiped out the planet in 63?"

"No."

"Exactly."

The two supers looked at each other, then back at Director Rick in surprise.

"There's no need to worry, Mr and Mrs Incredible, I'm sure my agents have this completely under control."

They both nodded, fully ready to believe him.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] I figured that 'Rayjet' was an apt name for the stingray inspired planes that we saw in <strong>**The Incredibles****.**

**[2] A lot of people, including xelku9, like the idea of the NSA (or ISA in my case) setting up a base on Nomanisan Island after the events of the movie, and Mirage joining them, and, honestly, I agree! So there ya' go!**

**The shortest chapter of this story (so far), only 1000 words, but that's because I couldn't think of how to extend it, and the section I was going to add on was useless to the story, so it had to go.**

**Next Time: Chapter 5: Back To School**


	6. Chapter 5: Back To School

**You know what, I think that roughly 3000 words is becoming a new standard!**

**Chapter 5: Back To School**

The next day, the Bob left the house at dawn to go to his job in the city, while Helen took the time to drive Jack-Jack to preschool before going to work. For Violet and Dash, whose school was only a few streets away, the walk was an easy, ten minute trip. Arriving at their destination from the south, Vi and Dash stepped out onto the High School campus, ready for a new year of education.

The school was a large, 2-square-kilometre block, complete with six buildings along the perimeter surrounding an oval in the middle. Each building was specifically built for particular groups of subjects; science, arts, society and environment, sports and maths, while the administration building was the smallest one and was at the front of the block. There were lockers between each building, behind gates where students and teachers couldn't get at them unless they were inside the school during school hours, when they were supposed to be there. **[1]**

Walking into the school, Dash stopped inside admin to get the number and location of his locker, while Violet immediately walked straight through to her own, which was right next to those of her best friend, Kari McKeen, and her boyfriend, Tony Rydinger. They were already there when she reached it.

"Violet!" Kari waved her over.

Kari was a girl of average height, with short, pale orange hair, dark blue eyes and a face covered in freckles. She was wearing a yellow, long-sleeved shirt, grey tracksuit pants and white shoes, and was smiling, showing her large white teeth, which showed signs of her bracers having been removed recently.

Tony, on the other hand, was obviously a boy, had auburn hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a red tee-shirt, blue jeans and brown sneakers. He looked up when Kari called Violet over, and cast a smile at her that she gladly returned. She made her way through the crowds of students to reach them, and, after a hug from Kari and a peck on the cheek for Tony, began chatting with them.

"How was vacation?" she asked him.

"Stressful." He replied. "My parents sent me to my grandpa's for the first few weeks, and he had me feeding every animal in his farm and doing every chore, like, twice a day! And when I got back I had homework to get done, and my dad asked me to help him with his business at the Pines Building. I felt like I could never catch a break!"

The Pines building was an enormous skyscraper in the middle of the city, owned by Karl Rydinger, Tony's dad. It was a business building, with floors working on all sorts of different projects, from electronics to agriculture to theoretical physics. The premise was about 'working to make everyone's lives better', which was a job Karl took immediately. He quickly rose in rank to CEO, and was now leading the company to new heights. It did mean a lot of project directing work though, so Tony was called in during the holidays to help sort things out. **[2]**

"I hope last week wasn't too bad?" Violet asked.

"Hah! That was the only week's rest I've had since the last day of school! In fact, it almost feels like I've still been at school the last two months."

Violet and Kari let out a laugh.

"So, yeah, difficult. How was yours?"

"Oh, uneventful." She lied.

This was one of the most difficult parts of being a superheroine: no one knew about her powers. According to super regulations set up by the ISA before the glory days, she couldn't tell anyone she was a super, so no one outside of the super community, not even Tony or Kari, knew about her double life. Just one of the joys of being her.

"Hey, how's it goin'?" a familiar and annoying voice came from the front of the lockers area.

The three of them turning to look, Violet rolled her eyes as she saw Dash smiling at a shy, freshman girl. This girl was not looking pleased at him, however, and quickly scarpered out into the grounds of the school, leaving a disappointed Dash to walk towards his sister and her friends.

"Are all the girls here this difficult?" he asked them, jokingly. They didn't get the joke.

"I wouldn't know." Tony frowned at Violet's brother. "I already have a girlfriend, and also I'm not a jerkish ladies man."

Dash rolled his eyes, but still backed off.

"Well, soorryyy!" he said, before walking over to where he'd been told his locker was.

The school day began as it had usually done the previous year, with all students herding to their respective homerooms. After that it was on to classes, starting with Violet's absolute favourite: Physics. She enjoyed learning about how things worked, about forces and motion, nuclear physics, etc. It had caused a loss in faith in MARVEL comics, though, as she learnt that the way Hulk was created was impossible, and that Iron Man shouldn't be able to fly with his repulsor technology. **[3]**

Anyway, as she walked into the classroom she saw the other students who would be doing physics this year. She recognised most of them as they'd done physics the year before, although some of those who had been in the class that year were gone.

Among those who'd stayed was Sarah Vincent, one of Violet's good friends who she'd met in her first year at the school. Sarah was just over five-and-a-half feet tall, with shoulder length dark red hair curled up at the back. She had electric blue eyes, tanned skin and Caucasian features. She also had a certain sweet spot for Violet, but hid it well, especially when Tony was present.

As well as her friends and annoyances, for example an overly full of himself jerk named Toby, there were some new faces in the class. This included, not to her surprise, Jacob. She'd already guessed the supergenius inventor of the Zemek family would be there; any supergenius would be more than excited to learn more about what they knew, even if it was super easy to do so.

She sat down at the desk between them as the teacher walked in, and the class started with the students and teacher looking over the results from the exams at the end of previous year, but the teacher had something to say about it first.

"I am very pleased to announce that one student got 100% in the final exam!" He announced.

'_And we all know who it is._' Violet thought, glumly.

And as she looked around, she saw people glaring right at her, the genius of the class.

The teacher walked down through the desks and, indeed, stopped and dropped the offending paper on her desk.

"Well done, Violet, you've done very well." He told her.

Yes, Violet was also super smart, although it wasn't much of a superpower, but more of a side-effect. Her power to turn invisible came from a large number of colour-controlling cells in her skin called chromatophores. These cells allowed her to change the colour all over her body at will, but her brain's use for them was to camouflage her, making her essentially invisible to all around her. These cells also produced light (called bioluminescence), so her shadow also disappeared when she did. To control these chromatophores, she needed to be very smart, and this enhanced the thinking and understanding parts of her brain as well.

No wonder she had 100% in all subjects.

The teacher returned to the front of the class to collect the other papers, but that didn't change the mood in the room. Everyone except Sarah was jealous of the girl who could pull a top grade out of even the hardest of subjects and not even break a sweat. Toby, being the disrespectful loudmouth jerk that he was, spoke up.

"How come you're being nice to Violet!?" he complained to the teacher. "You keep giving her full marks!"

Before the teacher could tell him off for that remark, Sarah spoke in Violet's defence.

"Hey, maybe she's just that good." She told him. "Ever thought of that?"

"Come on, nobody can be THAT good!" he retaliated. "You'd have to be a genius, and I honestly can't see any in this room!"

"Toby, that's enough!" the teacher ordered, but Toby ignored him.

"With all the clumsiness and the bumbling around the lunch room SHE does, I'd expect her to be failing EVERYTHING!"

Both Violet and Sarah stood up now, both offended by this.

"Hey, just because I can't walk straight while I have three thousand pages worth of heavy books in my hands doesn't mean I'm dumb!" Violet said, exaggerating for effect.

"You see, some people just ARE that good." Sarah continued for her. "She's a supergenius, Toby!"

Violet started, turning to look at Sarah.

"Get used to it." The other girl finished, before she sat back down.

Violet returned to her seat, too.

''_Supergenius'? I'm THAT good?_'

Supergeniuses were generally highly respected in both normal society and the Super community for their intelligence, unparalleled by anything. It was the power that could make the greatest person in any job, a normal one or as a superhero.

'_It was also what gave Syndrome his power._' She reminded herself.

And everyone knew it too, and some saw it as more of the norm than the exception. Toby was one of them, and she knew it, for as she gave one last look at Toby, he gave a sneer in her direction. Clearly Sarah's defence hadn't worked.

If this was how her peers were going to be treating her, she could tell she was going to have a REALLY great year.

At that point the teacher cleared his throat, bringing the attention of the class back to him.

"I have an announcement to make." He began. "As you all know, every year we have the Western View Senior High School Science Fair, and this year, as senior students, you are now eligible to submit an entry. Submitting is compulsory, but you don't need to submit anything extremely impressive if you don't want to. Even the classic baking soda volcano will do."

"However, I do expect some of you…" he looked at Violet for a moment. "…to make an effort anyway, as this is your chance to really show off your creativity, knowledge and ideas. And, as your physics teacher, I'd like you to implement some of the knowledge we are about to learn in the three weeks leading up to the Fair."

'_Oh great._' She thought irritably. '_Now I have to think of something to submit for the Fair. As if I didn't have enough problems._'

High marks, annoyed peers, and science fairs. This was Violet's life at school. Very different from her life as a superheroine, but with problems of its own.

The physics lesson went well, mainly going over a revision of the motion and forces topic from the previous year before getting into current work. Violet surprized the teacher with her knowledge, as usual, but Jacob surprised everyone by displaying his own, excellent, understanding of the topic.

The school day went quickly, and Violet soon found herself walking out of the school, saying goodbye to Tony, Kari, Sarah and Jacob, and heading home. But it wasn't the end of her day, though, for she was tasked with patrol duty that night.

Ever since the Omnidroid attack, and the Underminer three months later, crime rates had climbed, probably from people in panic from the sudden rise of supervillains. To combat it, the ISA had instigated patrol duty for supers, giving the job to superheroes over the age of fourteen to wander the streets for a few hours on certain nights in case of trouble. Mostly they just found robberies in progress, or the occasional building structural damage, but sometimes there would be supervillains. Invisigirl's shifts were on Monday and Thursday nights.

So Violet reached home, quickly followed by Dash, had a bite to eat, equipped her supersuit, mask and headband, and then Invisigirl was off for the night, a torch in hand, forcefields at the ready, searching the streets for trouble. **[4]**

Yet all the while, SHE was the one who was troubled.

As she walked down Third Avenue, which wasn't far from her house, her thoughts returned to the battle against Leviton that Saturday. Her powers had failed her, her weakness overtaking her ability to contain the three villains. They'd gotten away, the woman had been hurt, and the street would cost lots of money to repair. It wasn't the Parrs' money that would be being payed for the repairs, but she empathized with those who would be paying. Mostly the ISA.

She'd learned four years ago how much a street cost to be repaired. The four Incredibles and Frozone had just destroyed the Omnidroid, had finished talking to the press, and she and Dash had just chosen the super names 'Invisigirl' and 'Speedster'. Then the police had arrived, and it took the careful persuasion of her parents and Frozone, and the timely arrival of Agent Rick, to convince them not to charge the five supers for the damages. But they had already estimated the costs that it would take, and Violet, though only being thirteen at the time, had understood the ramifications.

But even worse was the guilt of letting the three villains get away. If she'd been able to fight, to help her family, if she'd been able to fight those villains… but no. She was weak, powerless, helpless to fight against villains, or even robbers. All she could do was protect normals. And if there wasn't anyone to protect, all she could do was hide and stay out of the fight. It was not fair. Not being able to stop the bad guys. Remaining hidden unless someone was in trouble. Being useless.

Oh, sure she'd taken a few years of training from the ISA in martial arts, the 'second best in crime fighting' she'd been told, but even then, fighting with relatively normal abilities against a super attacker was a sure-fire way to get an early death. Only the truly expert martial artists, 'beyond black belt', whatever that means, were authorised to fight supervillains. Violet was nowhere near that level.

So she was stuck with forcefields and invisibility. The worst superpowers ever.

She was walking past the Metroville Outer Ring Mall at 5:30 pm when she was interrupted from her musings. A power line nearby sparked with electricity. Odd, as that wasn't what they normally did. But Invisigirl knew better. She knew that the sparking of an electric wire through the rubber insulator signalled the arrival of a super with the power of electrokinesis. An electrokinetic. And unless some supervillain had decided to take a grudge against the lamest super in the world, she knew exactly who it was.

A few seconds later, out of the sparking point of the wire shot out a bright yellow bolt of electricity, which struck the ground near to Invisigirl, and shaped into the form of a human girl, of an age similar to Invisigirl. Then the yellow light faded to reveal she was wearing a yellow and red supersuit, with white lightning bolt accents, and a red and yellow, lightning bolt shaped mask.

She was Electrica, A.K.A Sarah Vincent, Violet's friend in school, and Invisigirl's friend in battle. Though Electrica did most of the battling. **[5]**

"Hey!" Electrica greeted her friend, enthusiastically.

"Hey." Invisigirl responded glumly.

Electrica skipped over to where Invisigirl was standing, feigning obliviousness to her glumness.

"What's up?"

Invisigirl looked up into the night.

"Oh, the sky, the clouds, the stars."

"You know what I mean, silly."

Invisigirl sighed and lowered her head again, signalling to Electrica that she wasn't helping.

"Hey," she stopped smiling, and turned to the young Incredible. "Come on, open up. What's on your mind?"

Invisigirl said nothing, but it was enough for the other super to understand.

"Is it your battle with the three villains on Saturday?"

Electrica already knew about her troubles, ever since she'd started showing them two years ago. It'd started with a failed mission, where Electrica had teamed up with Mr Incredible, Speedster and Invisigirl. Invisigirl had tried to fight, using forcefields to block incoming attacks, but her weakness had caused her to back down, giving the bad guys a pathway to escape. Since then, Invisigirl had gotten more and more depressed by her failures, and the ISA training hadn't helped.

Invisigirl gave her friend a look that screamed a sarcastic "What do YOU think?".

"Maybe you're doing it wrong. Maybe if-"

"If I use my powers in ways I don't know how?" Violet finished for her.

"Hey, earlier when I said you were a supergenius, I wasn't kidding." Electrica said. "You'll think of something. You just need to put that super-brain of yours to good use."

Invisigirl chuckled a moment mirthlessly, then turned to Electrica.

"You really think flattery is gonna help me?" She asked rhetorically.

"Hey, who aced every physics AND chemistry test she's come across with 100%?" Electrica asked.

"Me." She answered.

"And who managed to outsmart that smarty-pants Toby in that panel quiz last year?"

"Me."

"And who's gonna build something so good, so incredible that the bad guys will run in fear?" She finished.

Invisigirl smiled at her friend's idea. Invent something, of course! Why hadn't SHE thought of that?

"Me." She said confidently. "All I need to do is figure out what to make, then I can probably find the materials in that junkyard near our house, and borrow some tools from the UMC." (University of Metroville Central) "And then, I'll finally be able to kick some supervillain butt!"

"That's my Invi!" the other girl exclaimed, then cracked an amused smile. "How did it take you so long to think of that?"

"Hey, the only super-inventor I've ever heard of was Syndrome, so-"

She never managed to finish her sentence, but the meaning was clear. The only super-inventor she'd known was a supervillain, so it hadn't occurred to her to do the same thing in order to fight AGAINST supervillains.

But before she could finish, an explosion ripped through the glass window of the seconder floor of the mall behind them…

* * *

><p><strong>[1] As I've said while writing <strong>**Disney PIXAR's The Incredibles****, I have extremely limited knowledge about how the education system works in the U.S., so forgive me if there are any inaccuracies. What I do know I've mostly picked up from other fanfics.**

**[2] In my country, we call 'Vacation' 'Holidays'.**

**[3] I'm a nerd, remember?**

**[4] A torch is what we call flashlights.**

**[5] Electrica is my OC, but was inspired by Electricia, from DJ Dynamite's ****A Rising Flame****. The character in that story was a rival of Violet's super identity, but this time I liked the idea of making them friends. The character description(s) I took from my own imagination, though.**

**The scene in the classroom was inspired by Commander's short story, ****Shades of Violet****, where Violet receives 100% for a test. It seemed to be a good way to introduce Sarah, and to introduce something I'll be coming back to in the next chapter.**

**BTW: The chapters I've uploaded I've been working on for months and were nearly ready when I finished ****Disney PIXAR's The Incredibles****, but from now on I'll be taking longer to upload, because I've only finished half of the next chapter. But stay tuned anyways!**

**Next Time: Chapter 6: Tech**


	7. Chapter 6: Tech

**SuperFan44: It's good to know I'm still going strong with this, and doing well, but please do not be afraid to tell me if something doesn't ring true or is just plain wrong, in any way.**

**Now, introducing a new supervillain!**

**Chapter 6: Tech**

Both of them were startled by the sudden sound of shattering glass, coupled with an explosion that sent that glass flying out and into the street. They ducked and avoided it, but Invisigirl managed to look up in time to see something big, silver and blue flying through the hole into the building. Then an explosion sounded from inside, followed by people screaming and running scared.

Without a moment's hesitation, the two superheroines ran through the doors into the building. Opening the doors they found people running in panic towards them, or rather, around them and out. They made their way through the crowd and inside, and, to their relief, saw no bodies or injured persons. So they headed for the stairs to the overhanging second floor, where the explosion had occurred.

They climbed the stairs, hoping to find out what exactly had happened when they reached the floor, and what the big blue object was. But half their questions were answered when they were half way up the stairs. They heard a thump. A deep sounding metal CLUNK on the tile surface of the floor. Then they heard it again. And again, and again. Footsteps. Human footsteps, judging by the pattern. Someone wearing metal boots was walking around the second floor of the mall.

Invisigirl turned to her teammate and put her finger to her lips to signal Electrica to keep quiet, then they continued climbing, or rather crawling on all fours up the stairs, keeping low to the steps to observe what was going on without whoever-was-up-there spotting them. Reaching the top, they peeked over the final step and saw the person and the scene, and those things combined answered the last of their questions.

The window was smashed, and glass was splayed out across the floor, with the shatter pattern indicating that it had been broken from the outside. Walking away from the window was a man, but he didn't look normal. He was wearing a full-body suit of metal Iron-Man-type armour, encasing him from head to toe, his head hidden behind a silver-blue faceplate. The suit was mostly blue, with silver-blue gauntlets and boots, blue streams of light snaking between the metal plates, and glowing in the eyes. And on the chest was a yellow glowing T symbol, with black creating triangles between the branches and the base. The light streams were connected to this. A power source, maybe?

The man walked over to a nearby shop, where the shopkeeper was still behind the counter, and stopped, looking straight at him. Then the metal man spoke in a deep, electronic voice that made it impossible to hear what the man behind the mask sounded like.

"Where is it?" He questioned the shopkeeper.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The shopkeeper answered.

"You know."

Electrica and Invisigirl ducked back below the top step, and Electrica turned and spoke quietly to her teammate.

"I know who that is." Electrica whispered to her teammate "He calls himself Tech, he's a criminal listed on police records. There have been a number of reports of exploding buildings recently, and they believe that Tech's behind ten of them. All of those he's been involved in have left injuries and casualties, most of which were supervillains, but there have been civilians reported injured in most of the events. Invi, this guy is bad news; he's wanted in seven countries."

Invisigirl may have been the weakest of all superheroes, but she could still think of a plan.

"We'll convince him to stand down, then take him to the ISA and let them deal with him." She suggested.

"And if he refuses?"

"Then we move to plan B: you teach him a lesson first."

They stood upright and finished climbing the stairs, just in time to see Tech lift the shopkeeper by the collar, up, out of the counter and above the ground. The shopkeeper now seemed frightened by the metal man holding him.

"I will say it one more time." Tech told him. "Tell me where it is."

"Tech!"

He turned, still holding up the shopkeeper, and saw the two superheroines in battle pose, Invisigirl in a short stance with hands partly open, ready to produce forcefields, and Electrica with her fists clenched and up, prepared to send out a shock.

"Let the man go and stand down." Invisigirl ordered.

Tech did as he was told, but made sure to block the exit of the shop so the keeper couldn't run away and escape.

"You're Invisigirl, right?" he noted.

"And you're the supercriminal known as Tech, and I'm authorised to take you into custody."

"Well, seeing as you're the least dangerous 'superhero' I've ever heard of, I'm inclined to ignore you." He half turned back to face the shopkeeper again.

"You're right, I'm not." Invisigirl agreed, hiding her frustration at the fact.

But she gestured to her teammate.

"This is Electrica. She IS dangerous."

"Tech, you are wanted for the collateral damage caused by your escapades in England, Florida and Massachusetts, and civilians injured in the explosions in Paris, Juneau, Tokyo, Beijing and Adelaide." Electrica said. "As a superheroine, and the highest authority currently in this building, I hereby order you to stand down and come with us to the Metroville ISA Base to answer for your crimes." **[1]**

This wasn't the first time Electrica had done such a monologue, and technically it wasn't super hero procedure upon discovering a supervillain, but as she at least partly agreed with Invisigirl's plan, she figured this was the best way to try and get Tech to turn himself in.

Unfortunately, it wasn't gonna work.

"Sorry, but that'll be a no." Tech stated, turning back to face the two superheroines, his arms folding.

"Just come quietly and no one else has to get hurt." Invisigirl added to Electrica's speech.

"I'm currently on a mission that may help to stop a potential disaster that is about to happen here in Metroville." He told them. "If you want to get in my way when I'm trying to save the world, then go ahead, and suffer the consequences."

Both girls were taken aback.

"You, saving the world?"

Invisigirl repeated the idea in her head, and each time it made less and less sense.

"You're a supervillain, not a hero."

"I've been working to protect people." He argued.

"You've injured and killed people," Electrica rebuffed. ", and even if those fatalities were all supervillains, it's still against hero code, and it's enough to have you sentenced to life imprisonment. Fight us and you'll also be charged with resisting superhero authority, so I request again, stand down."

"You two really like the word 'authority', don't you?" he asked rhetorically and jokingly.

Electrica didn't crack a smile, so Tech continued his argument.

"Sometimes just arresting villains is not enough to stop them. You're right, I'm not a hero; I'm one of those who aren't afraid to do whatever it takes to do the right thing. Back away, and let me continue my mission, and I won't have to hurt you too."

He turned fully back around to the shopkeeper, and Invisigirl decided to instigate plan B.

"Very well, we'll do this the hard way." She said, then turned to her teammate. "Electrica."

Electrica stepped forward and sent out a double punch, but instead of hitting Tech, which would've been impossible from the distance between them anyway, two lightning bolts blasted from her fists, together carrying five hundred volts of electricity and a current of 0.5 amps, striking the man in the metal suit and sending him careening forward a bit. When the shock stopped, he stood up and turned around to face the two heroines.

Inside the suit, the man blinked as the light of his Heads-Up Display (HUD) increased for a moment, before his artificially intelligent computer spoke in its computerized voice.

"_Power at 400% capacity._"

One aspect of the suit: he'd designed it to absorb incoming electric shocks and add them to its own power.

"How about that." **[2]**

Without another word, he held up both hands and twin plasma blasts shot from his palms, slamming head-on into Electrica. The impact sent the heroine flying backwards into a wall, which stopped her and let her fall down to the floor, unconscious.

Invisigirl looked to where her friend lay, then charged toward Tech in anger. He raised his arms to fire again, this time at HER, but she cast a forcefield around herself, allowing the relatively low level blasts to be absorbed into it. She slammed the shield into him, sending him ricocheting back into a shop wall, but he did not stay down for long. Instead he quickly stood up and began firing blast after blast at her, all of which slammed into her shield.

The shopkeeper hid behind the counter as the two clashed, too frightened to make a run for the stairs.

Suddenly, Invisigirl's weakness began to kick in again, and she took on the strategy she'd used against Hydrolen two days earlier. Turning invisible and lowering the field, she jumped to the side and ran at him again, making to grab the helmet and remove it, as it would make it easier to knock him out. But, to her surprize, Tech turned and caught her fist as she swung it, grabbing it tightly.

"Good move, but your body still reflects ultraviolet light." He informed her.

Another aspect of the suit: the visual sensors could detect ultraviolet light, and he'd set his HUD up to show up visually invisible objects in purple.

Finishing off, he electrified the external shell of the suit, sending her sprawling to the ground, twitching a bit, but conscious.

Tech turned and walked back to the shop, and the quivering shopkeeper inside. Standing in front of it, he waited as the man slowly peeked up from behind the counter to see the supervillain, before resuming his interrogation.

"So," he said, folding his arms. "Are you gonna tell me or not?"

The shopkeeper didn't stop shaking as he told him what he needed to know.

"I-It's not h-here!" he told the supervillain. "It's in an office building, not far from here!"

"Where?"

"NINTH AVENUE!" he cried, truly frightened.

Tech studied him for a moment, then decided he was telling the truth.

"Thank you." He said, finally. "For your information and cooperation."

And with that, Tech began walking away from the shopkeeper, who immediately began running for the stairs and the exit. Tech moved back to the smashed window to leave, stood in front of it and pointed his arms to the ground.

He was about to make his exit when a purple forcefield encircled (or rather, en-sphere-ed) him, accompanied by Invisigirl's commanding "No". He turned to see her standing a few metres behind him, bent slightly towards him, one arm stretched out casting the field, the other hand holding her arm. Her usually smooth raven hair was messed up from the electrical shock, and she had a look of frustration on her face.

"Stop this now!" she ordered, the anger and frustration in her voice.

He held up his palm to the field.

"I really don't want to hurt you." He told her. "But I take down those who get in my way, good or bad guys. Those shots I fired before were weak ones, but I'm not afraid to hit your forcefield with double lethal force for an ordinary human. Just how much pain do you think you can take, Invisigirl?"

The young super stared coldly at him for a moment, sizing him up to see if he was bluffing. But from what she could see, he was certainly capable of doing it. Reluctantly, she lowered her arms and shut down the forcefield. Tech, too, lowered his arm.

"Try not to get in my way next time, Incredible." He warned her, turning back to face the smashed window. **[3]**

He pointed his palms to the floor and stood straight before activating his final trick of the suit. The jets came out of the soles of his feet this time as well as his palms, providing enough force to overcome his own, and the suits, weight. Increasing his engines' thrust, he launched out of the window and into the night sky, flying away from the mall and the infuriated super within it.

Invisigirl moaned with frustration. Yet again she'd let the supervillain escape. Only this time she'd done it willingly, if reluctantly.

She let her mind think back for a moment to what Tech had been after. He'd been asking the shopkeeper where to find something, and he'd told him. What was it? And what was this disaster he'd spoken of?

The groaning of Electrica stirring behind her made her turn to watch her friend attempt to stand up, but failing in her dazed state. Invisigirl ran over to help her.

"Are you alright?" she asked, grabbing her arm to help her up.

"Mmm… yeah…" Electrica replied, rubbing her head where she'd hit the wall. "…think so." She looked around. "Where'd Tech go?"

"Flew off." Invisigirl informed her. "That's some technology he's got there. He can fly, just like Iron Man. He even managed to get the rupulsors working!"

"Rupulsers… what?"

"It's an Iron Man comic thing." She replied. "Da—Speedster has them. In those comics, Iron Man could fire blasts out of his palms, but you can never see where in the suit he'd put the fuel tanks required to carry the material needed for the blast, or how fires them out of his palms. Somehow Tech must have figured it out."

"You're sure he was basing the suit off of…"

She trailed off, shaking her head for a moment, then stared ahead, blinking.

"What?" Invisigirl asked.

"Flight…" the electrokinetic murmured.

Electrica's face slowly pulled itself into a grin, and this time Invisigirl had a pretty good idea what she was thinking. Remembering her friend's motivational speech to her earlier, she stared out the smashed window where the supervillain had left through.

An armoured suit. A flying, superpowered armour suit. Invisigirl needed to build something, using her knowledge and intelligence, to become powerful enough to join the fight. And here was an idea that could make that plan work. If she could develop a flying suit that could fire plasma blasts at enemies, she'd finally be able to help, not only to beat up villains, but she'd be able to reach crime scenes much faster. Heck, she'd probably be able to best her brothers in speed with that kind of technology.

Already ideas began forming in her head, about what it would take to engineer a controllable, working, and powerful set of engines that could keep a human aloft.

But a police siren drew her attention back to the present, and she turned back to Electrica to see her friend still smiling with inspiration before her dazedness caused her to collapse into her arms. Invisigirl decided that she needed to take her friend down to the officers and make sure she hadn't suffered a concussion, and that she would be alright.

Tomorrow would be a difficult day at school, and would probably involve helping Sarah around; who knew how well she'd be tomorrow. But after that, the evening was all hers. And then, she'd begin the greatest science project she'd ever done.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] For those who don't know, these cities are in France, Alaska, Japan, China and Australia, respectively.<strong>

**[2] Okay, so yes is did take that from MARVEL's The Avengers, but I thought it'd work with a different electrokinetic and armoured techno-suit.**

**[3] If Bob is Mr Incredible, would you call Violet this: Invisigirl Incredible?**

**In much of the first part of this chapter I go through of a series of deductions to help you guys and gals understand certain things. These are mainly from the point of view of Violet's understanding and intelligence. She's not supposed to be acting or thinking like Sherlock Holmes, but being able to deduce thing can be very useful, and possible, for a supergenius.**

**So yes, that's the main reason I made her a supergenius; to build a really cool Iron Man style suit. Also, as I made quite clear in the previous chapter, it makes sense for someone who can turn invisible to be super-smart, if you know the science about it.**

**Next Time: Chapter 7: Genius at Work: Part 1**


	8. Chapter 7: Genius at Work: Part 1

**DeathDragon9000: Unfortunately, the next one is also centred around Violet, but it'll be followed by two stories about Jack-Jack and Dash, the focus around each one respectively, and Violet takes a back seat in both stories. Then Phase I will finish off with one last Incredibles team shebang!**

**WARNING: The next two chapters contain a lot of designing, nerd-speak, and actual physics, but are both very important for this story, so skip at your own risk, READ at your own risk, and do not be afraid to review with questions. Do note that reviews saying "Remove all the nerd-speak" will be ignored. Enough reviews saying "please find a way to simplify it" will be answered with a fixed chapter.**

**Still here? Then enjoy the next two chapters, nerds!**

**Chapter 7: Genius At Work: Part 1**

Most science projects are small things, like baking powder volcanoes, or a weekend home experiment. Others are a bit larger, such as a diorama representation of the water cycle. But developing human-sized powered flight? That's way more than just a simple science project.

Tuesday evening, and Violet had just gotten home after enduring school, the annoyances of Toby and Dash, not to mention a still-dazed Sarah. She'd taken a brief trip to the shops to buy some blueprint paper, which, once she was in her room, she immediately smoothed out on her desk, grabbed a graphite pencil and got to work.

With her was a notepad, where she'd written up some notes for what she'd need to take into mind while designing the first part of the project: Rocket boots. Fuel types, fuel tank location, engine, attaching to her foot, etc. So many things to think about.

On her blueprint paper she sketched her design: a miniaturised rocket engine nozzle attached to the engine, where two fuel types would mix to give the thrust needed to lift herself off the ground; and the fuel tank carrying both fuels that was connected to the engine with pipes.

But the design wasn't complete yet. Standing next to her mirror, facing her side to it, she made note of where her centre of mass was, as the nozzle needed to fire the propellant in-line with that point in order to avoid spinning out. She drew a rough sketch of her side, centre of mass included, along with another sketch of the propulsion system, and used both of them to design the boot itself, with the nozzle attached to the sole, the engine to her ankle, and the fuel tank connected around her lower leg from the side to the back.

The last thing she designed was how to control the engine, which would have a throttle that would control how much force the engine would be putting out. What she planned was for each boot to be connected to a joystick-like device, with two buttons on the top, to activate and shut down the engine of both the boot rocket and flight stabilisers, and a pair of sliders underneath her trigger and middle fingers to control the throttle of both engines. 100% thrust would, with luck, give her 9.8 metres per square second (1 g) of acceleration when flying vertically, with 50% cancelling all acceleration if she was.

It had taken two and a half hours to complete the first design, which spent her time for that evening, but the next would begin the real work, which was finding the materials to build the contraption. That unfortunately meant a trip to the dump to find scrap metal.

* * *

><p>"How long is this going to take?" Electrica asked Invisigirl outside the scrap metal section of the dump Wednesday evening.<p>

"We'll be here for a few hours at most." Her friend replied. "Unless we can find the right kind of stuff sooner."

Electrica looked down at her list. It included a number of shapes, funnels, plates, engines, car fuel tanks, strips, piping, and a number of other things, mostly made of metal, that could be incorporated into the design of the boots Invisigirl had shown her. Looking back up at the scrapheap, all she could see was a jumbled collection of metal stuff, mostly car parts, but not much in the way of useful materials.

"Couldn't you have asked your brother to help us?"

Invisigirl looked at her at this.

"Have you ever tried to get Speedster to do anything this uninteresting?" Invisigirl replied.

"Good point."

Invisigirl was right. Searching through a scrap pile for parts to build something that had nothing to do with Speedster was not going to get them any help from him.

"Well, we'd better get started." She said, mostly to herself.

"Remember, we need to find two of each part if we're going to make this work." Invisigirl reminded her as they began to dig through the piles of metal.

* * *

><p>After the three hours they had there, they'd managed to collect most of what was needed for the two boots, but as time began to run out they realized they were still missing parts, so they left to search another day. Unfortunately for Invisigirl, Thursday was the other evening she was on patrol, and she couldn't force Electrica to spend her own free time to keep digging, so they decided to leave it 'til Friday to find the last scraps.<p>

And so Thursday came, the day going along like any other school day. On Thursdays, she had chemistry in the morning, followed swiftly by top-level maths (one of her favourite subjects). Then came lunch break, the time which she would spend with Tony and Kari. Normally she'd start off a topic of conversation that interested her, with the topic changing as the conversation went on. This time, however, Tony started them off.

"So," He began as soon as she sat down at their usual table. ", What are you planning for the science fair?"

Violet's smile dropped.

"You know, I hadn't even begun thinking about that."

Both her friends raised an eyebrow each.

"What? You hadn't thought about it!?" Kari questioned.

"I know! I know! I've been a bit distracted lately."

"Vi, you, my friend, are slipping out of character." Kari stated.

"Didn't you say last year you had 'a million' ideas?" her boyfriend asked.

"I had a long vacation." She replied.

He frowned at her for a second, then shook his head as Kari changed the subject.

"So, do ya think there's any more supers out there, waiting to come out?" she asked them.

Violet kept silent. She knew about Kari's… adventure with Jack-Jack four years ago, the one that then-Agent Rick had wiped from her memory. That didn't mean she could say anything, though.

"Who knows?" Tony replied. "But to be honest, I think we're fine with the ones we've got. I mean, just look at the Incredibles!"

Kari smiled thoughtfully for a second.

"Yeah, I'd say they're kinda cool."

"Obviously not literal for Firespitter, though." Violet managed to joke. Tony let out a laugh.

"Yeah!" Kari chuckled with them. "But then there's Invisigirl."

Violet's heart sank, but she managed to keep her façade. Once again, her alter-ego's reputation was coming up.

"I dunno." Tony piped up. "I think she's kinda…"

"Kinda what?" Violet asked, leaning forward.

"Cool?" he said after a moment.

Kari rolled her eyes.

"I think the word you're looking for is 'hot', isn't it?"

"Uh, well, yeah, I, I mean, it's not l-like I'm interested or-"

"Interested?" Violet raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend, and frowned as she tried to ignore her heart starting to race.

Tony smiled sheepishly.

"—something…" he finished.

Violet's frown remained.

"I-It's probably nothing." He said quickly.

Kari turned her eyes to Violet, smirking. The girl in question glared in a suspicious manner at Tony, and leaned back in her chair.

Then the feelings broke through. Her boyfriend was in love with a superheroine, and it just happened to be Invisigirl. And of course, naturally, he thought it was wrong to be interested, as he already had a girlfriend, not knowing that both his crush and his girl were one and the same.

Violet let slip a small smile.

* * *

><p>Nothing happened on her Thursday evening patrol, and so she spent the time thinking of ideas for the final suit. Somehow she needed to develop plasma blasters so she could take on supervillains, which was the whole point of the project anyway. It would also be a good idea to develop flight stabilisers, like Iron Man, as she doubted that it would be so easy to fly using only the boots.<p>

The next day past, and on Friday they searched again through the scrap piles searching for the final parts.

"AHA! Got it!" Electrica yelled enthusiastically as she grabbed the last funnel they required.

"Brilliant!" Invisigirl agreed as she ran over to her.

"So, what's next?" Electrica asked her.

"That's the tricky part." Invisigirl informed her. "I need to somehow convince the UMC to let me use their engineering tools."

"You don't mean the ones that are specifically for use by engineering students, do you?"

Invisigirl rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yup."

"Well, no problem!" Electrica told her, unexpectedly. "You're a superheroine, they're bound to let you use them!"

* * *

><p>"You may be a superheroine, Invisigirl, but I can't let you use those tools." The engineering professor at the UMC told her at his desk early the next day.<p>

It was a Saturday, but all of the professors and teachers were at the University of Metroville Central that day to prepare for classes, as they do some Saturdays.

"Please! Just give me a crash course in how to use the tools, safety protocols, little bits of info I need to know, then I can use them for my project and I'll be out of your way by the end of the day."

"Listen, I'd like to help you get better as much as the next normal person," He said. ", but the tools are strictly for university students only, and only those doing engineering! And as you are neither of those, I suggest you back down, wait until your old enough to enrol, and then you can use the tools as much as you want!"

She ignored him for most of the end of this, instead retrieving the blueprints out of the back she'd brought along. Looking left and right to make sure no one else was looking, she spread them out on the professor's desk for him to see.

"What's this?" he asked, looking down at it.

"My project." She answered.

He stared at it for a moment, taking in the designs he saw. Her plans for building miniaturised rocket engines into boots was a far better design than any of those that his inspired students had shown him, one that could properly fit around the leg, without being uncomfortable or, to his surprise, dangerous. He finally looked up from the blueprints into the smirking face of Invisigirl.

"That's quite a mind you've got there." He complimented. "This…" he lowered his voice. "…actually might work!"

"I need access to any of the tools that I can use to make these, not to mention the…" lowering her voice. "…H and O I need for power."

He nodded, understanding that she needed hydrogen and oxygen for fuel.

"Well, now that I've seen this, I'll happily give you access, under supervision of course." He said. "I have someone here who works here who'd never spill the secret."

* * *

><p>The person in question was Harrison Gilm, also known as ISA Agent Lightstrike, for his photokinetic powers. He was an engineering teacher at the university, and knew exactly how to operate each and every one of the tools she needed. <strong>[1]<strong>

With the professor and the teacher/agent being the only people to see the designs, the teacher took Invisigirl to the lab where they'd be working, and together they picked out the tools she needed, teaching her what she needed to know. She easily kept in mind what he'd told her, for she was a fast learner thanks to her intelligence. And so, with the tools selected, her knowledge of how to use them and what she needed to do complete, she got to work.

Using the pieces of scrap metal she and Electrica had collected, and the blueprints, she began assembling the boots, using a welding torch to build the boot-like framework that she'd be wearing. Then she fixed together the engine contraption, with the funnel-shaped nozzles, engine to burn the fuel, and pipes which connected them to the rounded fuel tank. Then she finally welded the two parts together.

Next came the tricky part: the control handles. Building the main piece was easy; a weld-cut metal square rolled into a cylinder, with slits cut out for the slider and a hole on the top for the button, plus an extra slider and button for flight stabiliser controls, which she already knew she'd need. But then she had to put together the tricky and small contraption inside the handle that linked one button and one slider, via cords of wire, to a miniature motor inside the rocket boot. The button would activate the engine, while the slider would control how open the valve was, and therefore how much force the rocket would put out.

Then all that was left to do was repeat the whole procedure for the other boot, and there she had them. Two complete rocket boots, each with a total thrust output of 500 Newtons, ready for testing!

* * *

><p>By the time she'd finished both boots, the day had turned to evening, but that still left enough time to head out to the junkyard to test the boots. She'd already tested the engines in the lab under test conditions, and through calculation knew they'd work, but she hadn't yet tried them on.<p>

As she left, the professor, clearly very impressed by her work, invited her to come back at any time to work on any projects. And she'd need it, as she also needed to build the flight stabilisers to be able to maneuver in flight. But for now, she headed back into the suburbs, picking up Electrica along the way, and together they headed to a clearing in the dump to begin testing.

"I can't wait to see this!" her electrokinetic friend squealed excitedly.

Invisigirl smiled at her a moment, then, with the boots firmly on her feet, stood straight, holding the control handles in each hand, and begun the test.

Moving her middle fingers, she twisted the slider until it was angled at 51% thrust capacity, which would put out 0.02 g of acceleration.

"Testing in…" she announced to her audience (Electrica). "…3…2…1."

She pressed the button to activate the rockets, and, with the roar of the engines, she accelerated upwards into the air. After the two seconds it took to get one foot above the ground, she clicked the slider to 49% to stop floating upward, then clicked it back to 50% to hover above the ground, not moving in any direction. Electrica cheered at the success.

"Okay, I'm gonna try moving." Invisigirl said.

She leant to the side, changing the direction of the force applied by the boots to move sideways. A side effect of this, however, was that the boots were no longer cancelling out Earth's gravity completely, and she began drifting back towards the ground again.'

Her feet hit the ground but she kept moving, running on the pressure of the engine exhaust on the ground as a skater would do on their wheels. She 'hover-skated' around the scrapheap, going faster and faster, dodging obstacles and using scraps as ramps, before angling the boots and moving the slider to come to a stop in the air in front of Electrica. She floated back to the ground and shut down the engines before turning to her friend.

"That was AMAZING!" Electrica exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Invisigirl agreed. "That's got to be the best fun I've ever had."

"Do ya think you're ready to fly yet?"

"Almost." She replied. "There's just one other set of equipment I need to make first."

* * *

><p><strong>STILL HERE!? HOW DARE YOU! (Just kidding)<strong>

**[1] I made 'photokinetic' using the word 'photon', a particle of light. I.e. he can create lasers. A bit far-fetched for a sci-fi story, but, then again, this is superheroes we're talking about. Apart from the upcoming ****Big Hero 6**** (AWESOME), I've never seen a truly scientific superhero… anything really.**

**Next Time: Chapter 8: Genius At Work: Part 2**


	9. Chapter 8: Genius at Work: Part 2

**So, yeah, this update is one where I split the chapter in two. I realised it wasn't working, it had relatively few connections to the previous ones, nor to something in the next few, so here is Genius At Work: Part 2!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Genius At Work: Part 2**

Later on, Violet snuck back into her house, her supersuit and blueprints in her schoolbag (without all the books she'd needed the previous day), and carrying the boots in a separate bag in her arms. They were very heavy, as it turns out, a problem she'd have to fix at some point.

Anyway, she'd hoped to be able to sneak the boots past her parents into her room; she'd decided it might be best not to tell them yet, especially her mother. She didn't think she'd agree that sneaking out to the UMC every weeknight was the best use of her time, much less that building her own flight suit to become a true superheroine was, either.

And yet…

"Vi? Ya home, honey?" Helen called from the kitchen.

Her mother was already in the kitchen waiting for her.

"Yeah!" she called back.

She took off at a run past the kitchen, as simply turning invisible carrying things that couldn't wasn't the best idea, and made it quickly to her room.

Helen watched her daughter as she vanished into her room, carrying the suspiciously heavy looking bag.

"I'll call you out for dinner!" she yelled to her.

"Okay!" Violet took a moment to reply.

"Hmm." Helen sighed, thoughtfully.

She started returning to the cooking just as her husband entered the kitchen.

"Hey, honey." She greeted. "Have you noticed Violet's been acting strange lately?"

"Yeah, I have." He replied. "She went straight to her room on Tuesday and only came out for dinner, and then disappeared again after a few minutes. Then on Wednesday and Friday she was out late, didn't tell us where she was or what she was doing. And then today she was out all day, taking her schoolbag with her. It's a Saturday!"

"She just came back, and she was carrying this bag in her arms." Helen told him. "And it looked heavy. What's more, she just ran past me to her room."

"She's been different in the mornings, too." She added. "She's seemed more excited than before. It's almost as if last Saturday never happened."

"Maybe she's working on her science fair project."

"What do you-" Helen began, before remembering what Violet had almost literally been talking non-stop about a few months ago. "Oh, yeah. Maybe. If she is, it's gotta be something big, otherwise she'd be telling us about it."

"It's either that or she's doing a lot more with that Rydinger boy than we know."

"Bob!" she scolded him. "And also, how would that account for that heavy bag of hers?"

"You should talk to her at some point about it." He suggested.

Helen thought for a moment.

"What if this is about something to do with her powers?" she asked. "If it is, then it might be easier for her to talk about it if YOU ask her."

"Hmm." He hummed thoughtfully, then answered. "Alright. I'll give her a few days, then I'll ask her about it."

"Thanks, honey."

She returned to the cooking.

* * *

><p>The next day was a Sunday, which ruined Invisigirl's possibility of making anything, as the university was well and truly closed, but instead she could spend the day in her room, with another piece of blueprint paper, designing the flight stabilisers.<p>

The basic design of the rockets were exactly the same as those on the boots, with the use of funnels, engines, tubes and fuel tanks. But she designed a completely different framework for the gloves, needing to design hinges in the end of it to allow her to move her fingers. The engine and fuel tank would attach to her arm, the funnel ending up on the back of her hand, welded to the glove in a position where moving her fist up and down relative to her arm would control the direction the funnel was facing in, and therefore the direction of thrust.

She'd also figured out how to control the thrust, too. In the comics, with the repulsors built into the palm, there was no way for Iron Man to activate any of the rockets in his suit with his fingers. But, with the flight stabilisers on her arms, that left her hands free to hold the control handles, which, she'd decided, would be attached to a slide-tray-like pair of rods on the underside of her arm. When she flicked her arm, the handle would slide forward and click into a position where she could hold them and use the controls.

The designing of the flight stabilisers took just over an hour, so she and Electrica spent the rest of the day in the scrap metal area of the dump, searching for similar scraps to what they'd found for the boots. It was trickier work than before, as now there were even less in the way of useful materials, but, by the end of the day, Invisigirl and Electrica had managed to collect everything the supergenius needed for the second half of her project.

* * *

><p>By next morning, Violet was revelling in the excitement of her project. It had been nearly a week since she and Electrica had come up with the idea, and she was anxious to start properly testing the equipment. Even though the gloves weren't built yet.<p>

But today was Monday, which meant patrol duty in the evening again, so all she could was wait.

Then Sarah told her something at lunch that made her anxious to get back to patrolling.

"Something happened last night." Sarah told her. "Something big."

"What kind of something?" Violet asked.

Sarah grabbed her arm and took her to a table far from where everyone else was sitting. Violet saw Tony watching them strangely, and she mouthed an apology and continued to where Sarah was dragging her. They sat down, and Sarah looked around to make sure no one was listening before turning to Violet.

"There was an explosion a few streets down from mine." She whispered.

"Do you know what it was?"

"Electrica suited up and ran through the power lines to where it was. I don't know what caused it, but I found that the car factory on Ninth Avenue was destroyed."

"Ninth?" Violet exclaimed quietly. "That's where-"

"Exactly. Where that shopkeeper told Tech to go." Sarah finished.

She'd been unconscious when Tech had said that, but Invisigirl had told her about it the day they started collecting materials for the boots.

"Did you find him?" Violet asked.

"If he was there, then he was gone by the time I arrived." Sarah told her. "It was exactly like the police reports of the other places. People were injured, supervillains dead or unconscious. The police arrived soon after me, arrested the surviving ones and helped the civilians, while I started looking around what was left of the factory."

"What did you find?"

"Nothing. Whatever it was Tech was after, it either wasn't there, or he'd taken it."

Violet thought for a moment.

"What if he destroyed it?"

Sarah began to reply, when Tony walked up to the table.

"You know, from the way you two are whispering, you'd think you were both spies!" he joked, sitting down.

Violet and Sarah shared a look.

'_You have no idea._' They both thought.

* * *

><p>Later, Invisigirl and Electrica broke off from their usual patrol paths to take another look at the factory. They stopped outside it, and Invisigirl looked at the mess.<p>

The street seemed to have been cleaned up, but the ruins looked just about untouched. The building's roof had been blown out, and the walls were fractured. There was no one around; the workers must have left for home. It was silent. Ominously silent.

"Hey!"

"AAHH!"

The two turned to see Invisigirl's annoying brother, Speedster, doubled over laughing.

"You should've seen the looks on your faces!" **[1]**

"Speedster!" Invisigirl growled. "What are you doing here!?"

He stopped laughing and stood up straight to look to them.

"I overheard you two talking at lunch. Something about an exploding building. I didn't have patrol today, so I thought I'd check it out."

She groaned.

"Well, as you're here, you can help us look around. Just don't do anything like that again, and no messing about. We're essentially on mission now."

"Got it." He replied, making a serious expression.

He ran past them inside at superspeed, and Invisigirl sighed.

"This is what I have to put up with." She told Electrica as the followed.

The inside of the factory was as tattered as the outside. Furniture was all over the place or otherwise charred, and the machinery was shattered. There were car parts all over the place, and Invisigirl cringed as she saw the blood coving a piece of metal impaled in the wall.

Speedster looked around a bit before running back to the girls.

"So, what are we looking for?" he asked, making an effort to be serious.

"We believe a supervillain by the name of Tech was here looking for something." Electrica informed him. "We need to find out what."

"What kind of thing could it be?"

"Good question."

"I'll take another look around, see if there's anything out of the ordinary." He told them before running off again.

"You know," Electrica turned to Invisigirl. "He's really good when he makes an effort to act serious."

"On mission, yes." Invisigirl replied. "All other times…"

"Point taken."

Just then he called out to them.

"Hey! I found something!"

They followed the sound of his voice until they found him. He was looking down through a hole in the floor, leading to the below ground floor, which was filled with files and car parts. But there was another hole in the floor of that level, leading to a dark cavernous chamber. part of the building's plans.

They made their way down, Speedster running to the bottom, Invisigirl jumping down with a forcefield cast around her and Electrica to save them from the fall. On the ground, they turned on their torches and looked around. Whatever had been in this room before, it was either gone or destroyed. The room was filled with rubble, some from the walls, but Invisigirl suspected some of it was originally furniture or equipment. There was ash everywhere, and all three of them shivered and cringed as they saw burnt bodies in the far corners. All supervillains. All dead.

"I didn't know there were so many supervillains in Metroville." Speedster commented.

"There aren't." Electrica told him.

"Not that we've seen." Invisigirl said. "Until now."

It was now the end of Invisigirl and Electrica's shifts, and all three needed to get home so they wouldn't be tired at school the next day. But before Speedster pulled them all back up to ground level, Invisigirl decided something.

"We need to find and talk to Tech."

The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Violet ley on her bed, thinking through their discovery. A factory destroyed. Supervillains killed. And for what? She needed to find Tech and get the truth out of him, but she had no idea how. He could be anyone, anywhere. And even if she did find him, who could she convince him to spill?<p>

Casting those thoughts aside, she looked across to her desk, and her eyes fell on her rocket boots. She smiled as she remembered her project; one thing that would make finding the supervillain much easier.

That evening, Invisigirl returned to the UMC to begin building the gloves. She showed the professor the new designs, and he let her in, allowing her to get into the lab and begin working.

Most of the building process was exactly the same as for the boots, with the same assembling, welding and constructing of the rocket system. Making the glove framework was different, as she needed to make smaller hinges than the ones on her boots, but apart from that it was very similar.

The other major difference was that she didn't need to remake the control handles. Instead she removed the wires connecting the handles to the boots, instead setting up a wireless connection to avoid having wires flying everywhere during flight.

She didn't have too much time to work on the gloves, only a few hours as it was the evening, so she had to leave the university with the gloves unfinished.

* * *

><p>She left the gloves at the lab, as the professor told her it's be fine to leave them there overnight, and once she got home she found it much easier to sneak to the door of her room. She didn't make it inside, though.<p>

"Violet?"

She stopped, and turned to find her face to face with her father.

"Hey, dad!" she greeted. "Umm, sorry I haven't been around lately. I've been… busy."

"I see." Bob replied. "Hero work?"

She looked down at herself to see she was still wearing her suit.

"Yes!" she said enthusiastically, then, "Well, no, not all of it."

"Good. We're supposed to be laying low, remember?"

"Uhh, yeah, I forgot about that."

"So, what've you been doing?" he asked her. "It's not something to do with Tony, is it?"

"WHAT!? No! Dad!" she yelled, exasperated. "Of course not!"

"Then what were you doing?" he asked again, folding his arms.

She remained silent. He raised an eyebrow.

Finally, she said, "It's a surprise. Something I've been working on. Something big. But I can't show you yet."

"When can you tell me?"

"Friday." She said quickly. "Friday afternoon, I'll explain everything!"

And with that, she stepped backwards into her room and shut the door.

Bob sighed and walked away. That could've gone better.

Invisigirl sighed and leaned against the door. Now she had a definite deadline.

* * *

><p>The next day at lunchtime, Violet found herself at a table talking to Tony, Kari, Sarah and Jacob, just like on most days. Jacob, she'd decided, was definitely one of her friends now. They'd talked and become good friends since the previous Saturday, their common interests in physics, chemistry and technology finding them some good topics of conversation. Tony was a bit apprehensive around him, but Jacob never intervened in in any way in her relationship with Tony.<p>

Anyway, it was bad enough for her when her dad had asked her about what she'd been doing, but it was at this point in time, this lunch time, that Tony told Violet she'd forgotten a date they'd planned for the evening before. That was when she'd been building the gloves, but he couldn't know that.

"Oh, yesterday, of course! I'm so sorry, Tony!" She apologised.

"You're not normally like this." He noted. "Last year you were scraping for any time to go on a date. What happened?"

"I was working…" Violet said without thinking, but stoped herself before she said too much.

"On what?" he pressed.

"On… the… my… science fair project." She answered eventually.

Sarah raised an eyebrow and Tony seemed sceptical, but interested all the same.

"Oh. Okay." He answered. "What is it going to be?"

Violet thought back to that testing, trying to think about what to tell him, then she thought of something. If she could make a suit that she could be put on quickly and easily, one that could fold out around her at the push of a button, then getting it to armour up the bottom of her feet would be a difficult thing to do. On the other hand, she also remembered how much fun the 'hover-skating' had been on Saturday. These two concepts gave her a very special idea, also one she couldn't tell her normal boyfriend. Yet.

"It's… a surprise." She answered him, just like she'd told her dad.

* * *

><p>That evening she was back in the UMC lab, spending the last few hours of the day to finish off the gloves. Invisigirl didn't need to do much, just weld the rockets to the gloves, connect the gloves to the control handles, and the control handles to the rockets. And all that only took about an hour, as she'd already done most of the work the previous evening.<p>

With the final glove complete, she fit her arm into it and lifted it to test the weight. It was a very heavy device, far more than something she could just use in everyday battles, but she's was sure she could find a lightweight yet strong material to build the next design with.

She pointed the nozzle at a wall just as the professor walked in to tell her and Agent Gilm that he needed to close the university. He saw her with the contraption, and immediately his interest grew.

"It that it?" he asked her.

"Yep."

"The flight stabilizer?"

"Yep."

"Does it work?"

"Let's find out."

Powering it up to 5%, she prepared to press the button to fire.

"Is it dangerous?" Gilm asked.

"It's just the prototype." She answered with complete confidence. "It should be completely harmless."

She pressed the button to fire up a short burst, and the blast sent her flying backwards into the ground, a loud bang startling the two adults. Propping herself up onto her elbows, she looked to the wall she'd fired at.

A hole with a ten centimetre diameter had been bored through the wall, and the edges of it had been scorched. Cracks emanated from the edge out another seven centimetres, and the force of the blast left the wall creaking as it stabilised. The two adults looked down at her, the professor with horror and the agent with indifference.

"I didn't expect that." She stated, voice shaking. **[2]**

She'd forgotten to calculate the exhaust velocity.

* * *

><p>The last half-hour of her free time that evening, and Invisigirl stood in the middle of the clearing in the scrapyard, this time wearing both the boots and the gloves. Electrica once again stood to the side, watching with excitement. This time the professor and the agent had also come along to watch. Heck, even Speedster, who should've been on patrol, had accepted Invisigirl's invitation to watch the testing<p>

Standing straight, she flicked her wrists to click the controls into place, clicked the boot slider to 51% and the glove slider to 0.5% (which she'd corrected the slider to include), and counted down to her audience before pressing the first button on the handle to fire up the boot rockets.

Just like the last time, she drifted up into the air and stopped herself when she reached a foot up. Then she tested moving again, but this time instead of shifting her weight, she held up her left arm, facing the flight stabiliser to her left, and pressed the second button for a moment. A short burst of plasma shot from the rocket, sending her drifting slowly to the right. She held up her other arm and repeated this, slowing her to a stop.

She finished by holding both stabilisers up and sending brief jets to let her float back to the ground, then pressed the first button to shut down the rocket boots. The four people around her applauded her and her creations, and she knew that Electrica had been right; she DEFINITELY had it in her to build something incredible.

But the tests of the first prototype were not over. Now for the test flight!

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Remember when I told you DashSpeedster would be a bit like Finn from Storm Hawks?**

**[2] That scene was a clear Iron Man film reference, and it serves a similar purpose as in that film; to give them the ability to produce plasma blasts from their flight stabilisers.**

**These two chapters were inspired by the similar montage scenes from Iron Man (as you might expect) and How to Train Your Dragon.**

**Also, I have now decided that I will no longer be writing on weekends; I have free periods to do that. That'll probably change when the long holidays begin in six weeks though.**

**Next Time: Chapter 9: Test Flight**


	10. Chapter 9: Test Flight

**I knew there was something missing from Genius At Work! But now we're back on track, and working forward with this story!**

**We're nearly halfway through this twenty-two (more or less) chapter story, but now things are going to be a bit slower as I work to figure out exactly how to do the next few chapters, so wait patiently, stay tuned and enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Test Flight**

On Fridays Violet could come home from school early. A least, that's what she'd told her parents, except that she hadn't done that in her first week. Nor had she, as Bob swiftly found out, in the second week. It was on this afternoon when she'd promised to explain where she'd been during the last two weeks. However, when Bob left work early and arrived at the school to pick her up, he was annoyed to find that she wasn't waiting for him.

He walked inside and talked to administration, but they told him the same thing she had; she really did have a free period on Friday afternoons. So he wondered around the school a bit, looking for her, eventually ending up in the library. There he found her friends, in particular Tony and Sarah, sitting at a table doing homework. If anyone knew where she was, one of them would.

"Hey." He greeted to them.

"Mr Parr?" Tony said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Violet. She should've been waiting outside the school, but she wasn't there. Do any of you know where she is?"

"She said she was going home to work on something." Tony told him.

"Work on what?"

"Her science fair project, apparently."

"Hmm." Bob hummed thoughtfully.

So he left the school and continued home in the Incredibile (in normal car form), hoping to find Violet at home.

Except, of course, she wasn't there either.

Now Bob was starting to get worried.

"Where is she?" he asked himself.

* * *

><p>Violet, meanwhile, had been out as Invisigirl at the university during her free period, preparing one last thing for her equipment before the test flight. Currently, all of the components were exposed to the elements, meaning that, although they were welded on, there was still the possibility that they could split from the gloveboot meshes as she flew through the air. So, Invisigirl came to the UMC one last time to build a lightweight, streamlined casing for each glove/boot to prevent this.

The very last thing she needed was for herself, not her equipment. She headed to the nearest hardware store and bought a gas mask. As she would be moving at high speeds, she needed the mask to avoid asphyxiating in the high-altitude environment where she'd be.

Finally, late evening, 6:00 PM, she stood in the junkyard clearing, alone, facing south. She was in her supersuit, wearing both her super mask and the gas mask, and both of the gloves and boots. Her long, raven hair flowed out the back of the gas mask, with only the headband to hold it. She noted that the casings of the rockets, while essential, made the whole package ridiculously heavy, but that'd be okay for this one test.

So she stood straight, flicking both wrists to bring out the control handles, raised the throttles of both boots and gloves to 100%, pointed the flight stabilisers toward to ground and pressed the activation buttons.

She blasted from the ground, accelerating with one g up into the air. Pointing the stabilisers down and firing to level off, she flew. Invisigirl was flying, heading south towards the Gulf of Mexico, only a few miles south of Metroville.

As she flew out over the city docks and over the blue waters of the Gulf, she looked down her body to check the boots. They shined with the energy they were outputting, and she beamed as she faced forwards again to begin teaching herself how to fly.

First was turning. What pilots in aircraft did to turn was to roll so that 'up' was nearly the direction they wanted to turn, then they'd pitch up. All Invisigirl had to do was exactly that, only using flight stabiliser jets instead of winglets (ailerons) to roll left and pitch. When she was facing east, along the coast, she rotated back to normal again, clumsily adjusting to air currents she flew through.

Looking down, she could see the edge of the city, cars driving along the coastal road, the feint dots that were people sitting on the beach, oblivious to the super flying above them. As for Invisigirl, she felt absolutely incredible! The ability to control exactly how she flew with the flick of a finger, the wind in her hair sending it straightened back in the currents.

Seeing a set of rocky outcroppings along the edge of the beach directly ahead of her, she angled the stabilisers so she would pitch downwards, and fired them until she was at a 45 degree angle with the water. Only a few metres above the surface, she pitched back up to the horizontal and aimed herself directly towards an outcropping shaped as an arch.

She concentrated hard as she angled herself to face the gap between the pillars of rock, a human missile aimed at a tunnel. Her aim was true, and she passed through the middle of the two-metre-wide gap and flew out the other side. Flipping over so her back face the water, she looked back at the arch, marvelling at her success.

This turned out to be a bad decision, for as she rolled back to normal and looked forward, she found herself heading directly for another outcropping. She flicked out her stabilisers, swerving to avoid it, doing that again as she passed nearby another. And so she dodged though the field of rocks, slowly refining her manoeuvring, and throttling down her rockets to provide finer control and speed.

Coming out the other side of the rocks, she let out a whoop of joy and throttled back to maximum acceleration. Pitching up, she angled to 70 degrees from the surface, aiming for a large patch of cirrus clouds ahead. She entered the cloud, flying through the defuse water droplets until she exited out to tops. She levelled off, and her eyes opened and her jaw dropped at the beauty that she'd never get used to.

She'd been above the clouds before, in planes every time the family had had to move, back before the supers ban was lifted. But each time it was through a small hole in the wall. But this, THIS was something else. The golden-pink tops of the giant ball of diffuse water vapour filled her view, the darkening blue sky atop it. She could see now that the top of the cloud was not smooth, but was filled with ridges and valleys, similar to the land further north.

She ducked back into the cloud, flying and frolicking through the ridges and cliffs in the vapour, enjoying every moment as water filled her hair. She stopped and turned at a particularly mountain-shaped point, flying in a rising spiral around its surface until she reached the tip, and she rocketed upward into the twilight sky, eyes closed in the bliss of the moment, the wind in her soaked hair, flying in a vertical climb through the skies above the Gulf of Mexico.

Then, BANG!

Her eyes opened at the noise, and the feel of a sudden drop in acceleration. Looking down, she expected to see her boots working perfectly, glowing orange from the burning of the hydrogen-oxygen mix, but instead there was nothing. She held up her flight stabilisers and tested them, only to find that they were coated in ice. Her whole suit had flamed-out.

The one thing she'd forgotten; that as she'd been in the clouds, the water vapour had coated the casing in a thin coating of water. And then, flying through the increasingly cold troposphere, the air had sapped the heat from both the water and the engine, shutting down the electronics. **[1]**

Understatement: This was bad.

She entered the apex of her climb and began to fall, the air she was moving through causing her to flip out and spin uncontrollably. She fell back into the cloud and out the bottom, and she held out her arms and legs to let the wind catch her and stop her spinning, orienting herself to face the ground. Only now she could see that she was in even worse trouble: she was no longer over the Gulf of Mexico; she was now falling towards a city!

Panicking, she began smashing her gloves together, attempting the break the ice in order to get at the casings. After a few hits her efforts payed off, and she opened a panel in the case to reach the engine, which was also frozen, as it turns out. This presented a problem. She couldn't just hit it to break the ice and restart it automatically, as that could damage the engine. She needed to start it manually.

She grabbed the unfrozen starter cord at the end nearest the fuel tank and pulled.

Click. Nothing.

She pulled it again.

Click. Nothing.

She repeated this a few times, alternating that with pressing the start button on her controls, with little success. And then, finally, the engine roared into life, and the flight stabiliser fired with glory. She closed the panel and fired at her other glove, melting the ice off the casing and defrosting the engine, reigniting it, and then repeated with both boot jets, and her primary propulsion system roared into life, all total 2 gs firing her in her current direction: straight down. **[2]**

Eyes widening as she plummeted, now less than a kilometre above a street filled with unsuspecting people in cars, she held out her stabilisers to pitch up and lowered the throttle of her boots, but she was still falling fast. At this rate, when she levelled off in time, she'd still be flying in the middle of the road, right where everyone was driving.

But then she thought back to the outcrops outside Metroville, and knew what to do as she levelled off mere metres from the tarmac surface.

Flying horizontally along the road, she swerved and dodged to avoid the oncoming stream of cars, not getting a break to pitch up and get out of the way, but still flying with newfound skill she flew at high speed between the cars.

Spying an intersection upon a bridge coming up, she angled herself to turn off and out, flying off a corner at the intersection and off the high rising road, out of the way of the cars. She smiled with triumph, adrenalin still rushing through her veins.

She flew along, ending up racing along the side of a train, matching its velocity. Looking left at the train, she saw people staring out the windows at her. Smiling, she winked to the passengers and pitched up to rise once more, levelling out above the rail.

Finally she held out her arms and fired the stabilisers again while throttling down on the boot thrusters, and Invisigirl come to a stop in the air above the track. She laughed off her adrenaline, smiling at the marvellous creations on her arms.

"This is amazing!" she shouted to herself, letting out more built-up energy.

She let one more sentence before working to figure out where she was and how to get home.

"I gotta show dad!"

* * *

><p>She quickly discovered that the train she'd found was the famous El train, which meant she was right in the middle of Municiberg, about thirty kilometres east of Metroville. So she began flying west, using what was left of daylight to chase the sunset home. With luck, full acceleration and no distractions she could reach home in a few minutes.<p>

But of course she'd be distracted by an explosion-like sound not far from the train station.

A few streets down, a jewellery store had had its glass window smashed in, and the sound reverberated right up to the flying super above the city. Curious, and in hero mode, she flew down to investigate.

Hovering in front of it, she could see that the window had indeed been shattered, and there were men in black masks putting everything in bags. There was one man, slightly taller than the rest, ordering the others around.

Petty burglars, typical.

Instinct told her the best choice of action would be to turn invisible and beat them up, but the fact was, of course, she was wearing equipment that couldn't vanish with her made that impossible. So instead, she decided to go for the direct approach. She shut down her engines and landed in front of the shop, the metal clunk of her boots startling the robbers.

"Hey, you!" she shouted at them.

They all turned and saw her. One of them shouted:

"A super!"

"We're so busted!" another realised.

"Wait." Ordered the leader, and the others shut up.

He looked at the famous i insignia on her suit in the streetlamp light.

"You're one of the Incredibles! Who…"

She rolled her eyes and removed the gas mask to reveal her masked face. They all relaxed as they saw the lamest super in the world, and some of them even started laughing.

"It's Invisigirl!" the leader stated, amused. "Carry on, everyone. This will be quick."

The others continued their pillaging of the shop, while the leader stepped forward in front of Invisigirl and addressed her.

"This is a bold move of yours." He said. "Coming to Municiberg, all on your own, no Electrica or family as backup, and wearing such heavy lookin' accessories, too!"

She remained silent.

"What? No defiant statement? No quips? No hero nonsense?"

Still silent.

"Oh well, I'd hoped for a conversation before beating you up." He seemed disappointed, but then cracked a malicious smile. "On the other hand…"

He hadn't noticed a crowd gathering around them.

"Hold this." She said to a random woman standing behind her, to whom she handed her gas mask.

The woman complied, and Invisigirl stepped forward towards to the thug, who was now cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

"Do you like pain, Invisigirl?" he asked, stepping forward. "Well prepare for a-"

She held a fist out and temporarily activated her boot thrusters, slamming her armoured fist into the thug's face as she spun around and landed on her feet behind him. The man collapsed on the ground in front of her, shocked for a moment. But he shook it off and stood up, looking at her.

He spat out a tooth.

"Is that all you've got?"

She thought back to that moment in the lab a few days ago, when she'd tested the flight stabilisers. The amount of force she'd output in a single blast at 5% thrust was devastating. That one was a bit too powerful, deadly even, but she could apply a weaker version here.

She levelled the thrust of the stabilisers to 1%, held her arm up, the nozzle pointing at him, and pressed the button. A blast of plasma, essentially high-velocity water vapour, erupted from the glove and slammed into the thug leader, sending him sprawling again.

"WHAT THE!?" He shouted, now a bit frightened now.

He stood up again, but she fired with the other glove to keep him from getting closer. He collapsed again, but continued to try and stand, so she fired both glove rockets, repulsors, at him at once, sending him back down. The front of his shirt was well and truly singed now, and he stayed down in shock that what had once been the lamest super in the world had just beaten him up. The crowd around her cheered her on for the first time in her life.

"Boss!"

She turned back to the shops, where the other four robbers were standing looking out, their bags full over their shoulders, watching the scene in front of them. All four of them dropped their bags and rushed forward at once, but Invisigirl stood ready.

She fired at each of them in turn, sending them to the ground. Occasionally one of them cut through her barrage of plasma blasts, only for them to get a right hook from the superheroine. Three of them were on the ground, and the last one managed to dodge her punch, only to get a kick to the groin. And when that kick is armour plated with steel, it bloody well hurts.

The last robber fell backwards, passing out from the pain, and Invisigirl looked around at her fallen foes. All five robbers were down, three of them moaning, one unconscious, and the leader, who was now trying to crawl away. But not fast enough, for Invisigirl simply blasted off and landed a metre in front of him, startling him.

"That's impossible." He told her. "You're Invisigirl."

"That's right," she told him. "I am."

She kneeled down to him.

"And don't you forget it."

He collapsed to the ground in defeat, and Invisigirl stood up. The crowd went wild, cheering, and she realised one very important thing: this was her very first victory. The missions she'd been on with her family had been completed before; the Omnidroid had been destroyed, the Underminer locked away, not to mention the Russian dispute the previous year, but this was the first time that she, herself, alone, had won.

She could do it. She'd seen the gloves in action, both in flight and battle. She now knew she could be a hero, just like she wanted. And it wasn't the cheering of the crowd around her that made her smile, as much as one might believe. It was that she could now fight the good fight, stopping the bad guys. She'd still protect civilians of course, but now she could be much more active, and patrols now actually meant something.

The police began to arrive, followed swiftly by the press, but she wasted no time with formalities and sorting things out. The woman she'd handed her gas mask to earlier gave it back, she put it back on and was off, now really returning home, following the coast west like before, ready to tell her father about her most successful mission yet.

But even now, her project was not yet finished. The glove repulsors, and boot thrusters, were only Mk1.

Now it was time for the Mk2.

* * *

><p>She slowed down to a stop in the air above her street in front of the house, and began drifting down to the ground, aiming for the back garden.<p>

Only, when she was not far from the roof above her bedroom, her thrusters suddenly cut out.

Her eyes widened as she fell, smashing through the roof, protected by an instinctive forcefield, and landed in the chair in front of her desk. The chair collapsed underneath the field, and she opened her eyes to find the room filled with debris, from both the chair and now collapsed ceiling.

She groaned as she lowered the forcefield, leaning back against the side of her bed. This would be coming out of her allowance, wouldn't it?

She opened up her boot to find out what had happened. It couldn't have frozen again, and the engine was working perfectly, which meant only one thing. A look at the gauge on the fuel tank confirmed her suspicions: after lasting for so long, her test flight, her fight against the robbers, and the flight home, she'd finally run out of fuel. That wouldn't do.

She'd need to find some other source of fuel.

She started when the door opened suddenly and her father rushed in.

"Violet, are you all right!?" he asked.

The superheroine stood up slowly, finding it difficult with her heavy gloves.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

Bob looked down at what she was wearing.

"This is what you've been doing?" he asked.

Invisigirl looked down at her now dust-covered equipment and shrugged sheepishly.

"Yeah." She answered. "They're parts of a prototype flight suit. And the gloves can produce plasma blasts."

"You've been doing this to fight villains?"

It took a moment for his daughter to reply.

"Yeah. In fact, I just came back from doing that."

Bob raised both eyebrows and looked at her in surprise, so she continued.

"Dad, I think you and mom already know this, but it's one thing I only really discovered two weeks ago: I'm a supergenius. I got the idea to build these from a supervillain Electrica and I fought, and it's what I've been doing for the last two weeks."

Bob's expression turned into a smile.

"I have to say I'm impressed." He praised.

"Don't tell mom." She asked him.

He raised an eyebrow again, this time quizzically.

"Why not?"

"I don't think she'd think this is the best use of my time." She stated. "Building a supersuit on weeknights, while I should be doing homework-"

"And when have you been doing homework?" he folded his arms, grinning.

"It's okay, dad! I do it during free periods at school!"

"Except for that last one, I noticed."

"You left work early?"

"You said you'd explain your lack of appearance to me."

She rubbed the back of her neck.

"I wanted to make sure it worked first."

They stopped talking for a few moments, then Violet continued.

"Mom told me something the Saturday before last, just after we fought those villains. She told me only I can make my powers work for me." Violet sighed. "I suppose in some ways I have, I mean super-intelligence is a kind of power, isn't it? But it's not really what she meant is it?"

Bob leaned down to her (being two feet taller than her) and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, honey, anything that makes you a better hero, and that works for you, that's a superpower to me."

Violet smiled.

"Thanks, dad."

"Don't worry, I won't tell your mother." He assured.

"Where is she anyway?" she asked suddenly. "Wouldn't she've heard the-"

"Tired. Sleeping." He answered to-the-point.

"Ah." That answered that question. Now for another.

"So, did I miss anything?"

"Yeah, dinner."

They both chuckled, and her father let her pass as she left for the kitchen to scrounge for dinner, leaving Bob to figure out how to deal with the mess that had once been Violet's room.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] I used the word 'troposphere'. For those of you who don't know, there are five layers to Earth's atmosphere: Troposphere, our level; Stratosphere, where the Ozone Layer is; Mesosphere, the hottest part of the atmosphere, composed almost completely of nitrogen; Thermosphere, the thickest, yet least dense part of the main atmosphere. The ISS orbits within this region; and the Exosphere, the edge of the atmosphere, which spreads out into the near-vacuum of space.<strong>

**[2] 1 g force of acceleration upward will completely counteract the effect of gravity on us. The second gets us moving with 1 g worth of acceleration upward.**

**The first part of this chapter (Invisigirl flying) was HEAVILY inspired by Hiccup's test flight in ****HTTYD****, along with Astro flying through the clouds in the ****Astro Boy**** film, and Stark testing his altitude in ****Iron Man****, so don't complain that this is like them, cause trust me, I know!**

**Also in the first part I use the terms 'pitch' and 'roll'. For those of you who don't play KSP, these are actual terms used by pilots in terms of the orientation or rotation of aircraft. It also works for rockets, and therefore supersuits.**

**Note: from now on I will be referring to the boot rockets as 'thrusters' and the glove rockets as 'repulsors' for simplicity.**

**Next Time: Chapter 10: Old Enemies**


	11. Chapter 10: Old Enemies

**Superfan44: I like that phrase 'more than just a shield'. I wish I could figure out how to make it a part of the dialogue later on, though.**

**I'm sorry I took so long to write this chapter. I had trouble figuring out how to write some sections.**

**Anywho, enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Old Enemies**

The weekend was peaceful, with Violet staying in the house most of the time, leaving on Saturday evening to make up for the date with Tony she'd missed. She'd decided to take the next few weeks easier, using this one to work on her project for the science fair, and she had some pretty good ideas for it.

Bob kept his promise and didn't tell Helen about Violet's new equipment, even when she'd asked him about it. He ended up telling her that Violet had been spending more time with her friends, and told her that on last Saturday she'd been out shopping, to explain the big bag she'd brought in. Helen was still suspicious, but she didn't press the matter, although she did give him stern looks for the rest of the week.

Just because he couldn't tell Helen about it didn't mean he didn't tell Lucius, though.

Lucius Best, his best friend since the glory days of supers, also known as the cryokinetic superhero, Frozone. Since the night four years ago when they'd saved some people from a burning and collapsing building, they'd still gone out on Wednesdays, or bowling night as they'd told their wives, but now they ACTUALLY went bowling, instead of moonlighting hero work. On the way, they'd talk about things, and Bob's current topic was Violet's new equipment.

"Sounds like some impressive piece of tech." Lucius sated once Bob had finished telling him about it.

They were currently sitting at the traffic lights in the middle of the city. The sun had gone down, the stars were out, and their bowling alley was streaming with light a few streets away. The lights were taking a while though, which gave Bob and Lucius plenty of time to talk about Bob's daughter.

"And she told you NOT to tell Helen?" Lucius asked.

"Yeah, she did." Bob replied, his smile fading. "And I understand why she did it, I just wish she'd be more trusting that Helen would understand."

"Bob, I have two normal teenage girls, and both of them seem to have problems with Honey." Lucius told him, explaining. "They're annoyed by her, don't want her to help with homework, school projects. I think, like, it's normal for teenage girls to have understanding issues with their mothers. It's similar to how-. You remember how much you got on with your father?" he asked. **[1]**

"Yeah?" Bob nodded with understanding, but Lucius continued anyway.

"Ya' just need to let things settle out. Violet'll tell Helen one day, and most likely everything will sort out just fine."

Bob nodded again, agreeing fully with his best friend's reasoning.

Then, suddenly…

"Help! Someone help me!" Someone yelled from nearby the car.

Turning in his seat to find the source of the cry for help, Bob looked out his window to see a young man being beaten up by a mugger in one of the alleyways.

"We have to help him!" he burst out.

He moved to exit the car, only for Lucius to grab him firmly by the shoulder.

"Wait, Bob, stop." He said. "Didn't Rick tell you five to lay low?"

"We can't just do nothing!" He rebutted. "_I_ can't just do nothing! We have to help him!"

"No, _I_ have to help him." His friend said. "I'll suit up, you stay in the car."

"Listen, Rick said Tritonion was taking down superheroes, which means you're in just as much danger as I am."

"And you're point is?"

Bob shook his head and climbed out. He couldn't just stand and watch as another person was in trouble.

"I'm going." He said with finality.

"You're supposed to lay low!" Lucius called after him.

Bob ignored him, and run around into an alley on the other side of the building. As he ran through it, he removed his normal clothes to reveal his supersuit underneath. All he needed to do then was put on his mask, boots and gloves, and he was ready for action as Mr Incredible.

He ran behind the building into the other alleyway, and saw the mugger still attacking the decisively resilient man.

"Hey!" He yelled, successfully drawing the mugger's attention.

Then something strange happened. The mugger dropped the man, and both of them stopped and turned to face him, smiling maliciously. The man punched the air in Incredible's direction, and a chunk of rock smashed into him, sending him flying into the alley wall. Pulling himself to his feet, he watched as the two surrounded him, the 'mugger' cracking his knuckles.

"How predictable!" a familiar supervillainous voice yelled from to top of the building in front of Incredible.

And indeed, looking up, he saw Leviton, Fireox and Hydrolen on the roof, looking down at him. The telekinetic floated down and the others jumped to the ground, the former standing in front of the superhero. All five of them had malicious smiles on their faces.

"Five against one?" Leviton taunted. "I like these odds!"

Mr Incredible cursed to himself. Lucius had been right. The villains knew he'd been there. It was all a trap, just like before. Only this time, he was outnumbered.

"Where's you heroic family now, Incredible?" Leviton said, laughing a bit. "No one can help you now."

Mr Incredible gritted his teeth and prepared for battle, hoping Frozone would hurry up and help out.

But before anyone could pull a punch, a roaring yell came from the roof where the villains had been. All five of them turned in its direction, and Incredible noticed that all of them were surprised. Then something big smashed through the edge of the building and landed in front of the group, producing a miniature crater. A figure stood up in the newly created hole, and, as the dust cleared, Mr Incredible could recognise the face.

The man was seven feet tall, with thick brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a full body supersuit, which almost looked like a replica of Mr Incredible's suit, but with blue instead of red, sky blue instead of orange, and a yellow T symbol instead of an i. But Mr Incredible could see the face, and the mask that completed it, turning it into a face he'd thought he'd never have to see again.

Standing there, glaring at the supervillains, was the one and only Mr Terrible.

Almost everyone was speechless, except for Terrible.

"Duck." He said, then threw a punch at Leviton.

Mr Incredible did as he said as the telekinetic slammed into the wall where he'd just been, and he watched as Mr Terrible proceeded to beat up all four of the remaining villains, slamming fist after fist into them. The 'mugger' went down pretty easily, then the remaining three began to fight back, and they fought back hard. The geokinetic send rock spires at him, and Fireox and Hydrolen blasted him with fire and boiling water, but Mr Terrible ducked and avoided every strike, coming close enough to each of them to give them a powerful fist slam to the stomach, sending each one reeling. **[2]**

Mr Incredible stood up finally, once all five were down, and looked around at the scene before him. All five villains were down, most groaning, others, like the 'mugger', unconscious. Only Leviton made an attempt to stand up, only to get a bonk on the head from Incredible, who was next to him.

Mr Incredible turned his attention to the blue-supersuit super in front of him. Mr Terrible, the man he'd fought as a villain back in the fifties, had just taken down five supervillains without taking a sweat OR having anyone ask or force him to. This was not the same person he'd fought.

Terrible, meanwhile, was looking down at the villains with an annoyed look on his face.

"Must've hit 'em too hard." He muttered, surprising Incredible even more.

"Mr Terrible?"

Just then, Terrible's eyes whirled on him, and he sent Incredible a weak fist to his stomach, winding him.

"That was for the Superhero Relocation Program." He growled at him, then held an arm out to help him up.

"Who's side are you on?" Mr Incredible asked sarcastically, accepting the help.

Mr Terrible stood back and did yet another surprising thing: he smiled.

"I take it the rehabilitation worked." Incredible enquired.

"Yep!" Terrible agreed. "I'm a changed man! Two years of the course, and I'm new and improved. I'm still called Mr Terrible, though it's now just a codename."

"Codename?" Incredible asked. "You work for the ISA now?"

Terrible nodded. "I'm on a mission of sorts. Not the most glamorous of them, and certainly not the easiest, but if it saves the world, I'm all ears now."

Incredible absently let out a small chuckle, though he was still a little surprised.

"The last twenty years did you some good, then." He stated.

Terrible smiled again, but turned away when Leviton groaned. The telekinetic was trying to stand again, and succeeding, too. On his two feet, he stretched his back and looked forward, only to see the two supers glaring at him. He looked around at his companions to see both the 'mugger' and the geokinetic were still unconscious, while the twins were just standing. He counted his odds. It was three against two, except that those two were both super strong, and one of them had just taken down all five of them single-handedly. So he made a different call.

"You two!" he yelled. "To me!"

The twins joined him at the end of the alleyway, and they took off again, levitating and jetting away with their powers. Mr Incredible made to go after them, but Terrible put an arm in front of him to stop him.

"Wait." He ordered. "I need to know where they're going."

Then Mr Terrible leaped up, landing high up on the rooftop, and was off again, tailing the three runaway supervillains.

Mr Incredible just could not get his head around what had just happened. His old arch nemesis had just save him from begin captured, and was now following the would-be perpetrators to wherever they were going.

It was now that Frozone decided to arrive at the scene, staring in the direction Terrible had left.

"Was that… Mr Terrible?" he asked.

Mr Incredible turned to face him.

"You take these two into custody." He ordered, gesturing to the two downed villains. "I'm going to follow him, just in case."

"Still not quick to trust." His friend tutted.

"Mr Terrible? Are you kidding?" he asked incredulously. "We don't really know WHAT's going on."

So he took off out onto the street, following the same basic direction that Mr Terrible, Leviton, Fireox and Hydrolen were headed in, leaving Frozone to shake his head at him in the alleyway.

* * *

><p>Mr Terrible jumped from rooftop to rooftop, chasing after the three villains, who were flying using their telekinesis, pyrokinesis and hydrokinesis to their unknown destination. Suddenly, they ducked down and disappeared, out of the sight of Mr Terrible. Running forward, he found they'd gone down into an alleyway, and, looking down into it, he noticed a grate in the ground shut behind them.<p>

So he jumped down and followed, opting to simply smash the grate rather than open it, and entered what appeared to be a tunnel. The tunnel lead perpendicularly left to the alleyway, then down to a floor below the building across from it.

Terrible know said building was a simple job centre, but as Terrible slid the round door at the end slightly open, he saw something quite different. The room was filled with supervillains, working at computers, training with dummies, testing weapons. Not surprising to Terrible.

He spotted the three he'd been tailing, sitting at a makeshift bar area, discussing something. Probably how to take out Incredible.

He smirked. He was looking for their base. He'd found it.

* * *

><p>Mr Incredible stopped running when Terrible disappeared behind a building. Running around to the alleyway to look, he found nothing. Mr Terrible was gone, and the alley was filled with only full dumpsters and what appeared to be a manhole in the ground, which probably only lead to the sewers.<p>

Incredible huffed in annoyance. He looked to the left and right, hoping vaguely that he'd see the man he was chasing, but he could not see the conspicuous blue suit anywhere.

Then, his attention was suddenly drawn to a job centre to the right of the alleyway, when fire burst out of its first floor windows, and screams began emanating from inside.

* * *

><p>Fireox stood up from being thrown straight through the ceiling to ground level, his fire still partially billowing around him. People around him screamed and ran as they saw the supervillain, and Fireox rolled his eyes at them before turning back to his enemy.<p>

Mr Terrible climbed up through the hole to where Fireox was, smirking, and ducked as the villain blasted fire at his face. Terrible jumped up, landing on a desk and crushing it, then ran at the pyrokinetic. Firoex held up his arms to strike back, but was too late as Terrible slammed his shoulder into him, sending him back into a wall, knocking him out.

Terrible frowned. He needed someone conscious.

Then something hit his back and he slumped forward. He felt water trickle down his back as he turned to see the other half of the dangerous duo, Hydrolen, glaring evilly at the man who'd just taken down her brother.

She shot a tendril of scolding water out of her hand to attack him, but he simply picked up the top of the broken desk as a shield to block it, letting the water ricochet out in every direction except at him. Using his super strength against the force of the blast, he stepped forward, still holding the desk, letting the water ricochet closer and closer to Hydrolen, forcing her to retreat backwards. She could condense water from the air and heat it up, but she couldn't withstand hot temperatures as well as her brother.

She only stopped when she backed into a wall, and the droplets began to get closer and closer again. Finally, she was forced to shut off the blast in order to change temperatures, leaving Terrible free to lift the desk over his head and smack it down onto her head, shattering the desk to pieces and rendering her unconscious.

He growled again, angry at his own strength. Eighteen years working for the ISA, and he'd still failed to master it.

He needed someone alive and conscious in order to tell him what he needed to find out.

* * *

><p>Mr Incredible ran through the front doors of the building to see the whole place in a wreck. He noticed a worker knocked unconscious under a fallen wall, and there were desks broken everywhere. Running further in, he rounded into a hallway just in time to see Mr Terrible smash the desk into Hydrolen. The Terrible began to swing his fist into the ground to smash through to the floor below, but Incredible intervened, grabbing his fist and throwing him back through the wall of the building and into the street.<p>

Terrible slammed into an abandoned car, denting it, but wasn't even dazed as he stood back up again, only to see a glaring Incredible standing in the open hole in the wall, in HIS way.

"What are you doing!?" Incredible yelled angrily at him.

"Get out of my way! I'm trying to save the world here!" Terrible replied, frowning annoyedly.

"You're hurting innocents! You're damaging property! How is this saving the world!?" He exclaimed, not knowing about the supervillains.

Terrible's frown deepened.

"This is why you weren't tasked with this one. Rick knows the kind of mission we need is something you're totally against."

"I refuse to believe this!" Incredible rebutted. "Rick wouldn't give agents a mission that involved hurting civilians!"

"He told me to find out the information and take down the villains, so that's what I'm doing! If civilians get in the way, I only care that they survive!" Terrible replied. "So I'll repeat, get out of the way!"

"No! Whatever actually happened twenty years ago, you're still a supervillain, Terrible!"

Mr Terrible's face showed what was almost shock for a moment, before it contorted with anger.

"Okay, I've asked nicely and you've refused." He snarled. "Now we're gonna have to do this the hard way!"

He yelled and ran forward, slamming his shoulder into Incredible and, despite the hero's own super strength, sending him flying backwards into the building. He hit the wall of the hallway, but quickly stood up again to see Terrible running at him, his fist raised. Incredible raised his own fist and stepped forward himself.

The two supers traded blows, making swing after swing, ducking and blocking when necessary. At one point, Mr Terrible aimed a powerful right hook at Incredible, but he quickly blocked and grabbed his arm, swinging him back around and into the wall. This barely fazed Terrible, though, and they quickly resumed tradable blows, firing punch after punch.

However, if there was one thing they could never had disagreed on, it was that Mr Terrible was stronger than Mr Incredible. Plus, having been training his strength for the last eighteen years, while Incredible was only growing fat, Mr Terrible almost certainly had the upper hand.

Mr Incredible finally, after several minutes, began to tire, and briefly let his guard down, letting Terrible slam his left hand to his face, his right to the stomach, and his foot into his chest, sending Mr Incredible flying back into the street, too weak to get up.

Mr Terrible rolled his shoulders, huffing, then began to return to the hole that now lead down to the villains layer. But as he reached the hole, another villain leapt up out of the hole. This one was thin and lean, also much smaller than Terrible, but he did notice as the villain's fists grew to an enormous size. **[3]**

Another super strong one. Typical.

And so they fought, with Terrible still not tiring, even after his fight against Incredible. Fist after fist was once again swung, with the villain landing a winding blow. Terrible quickly recovered, and leaned back out of the way as the supervillain swung his fist again. Then, using his rebound back into fighting stance, Terrible slammed his head forward at the villain, sending him flying into the ground behind him, dazed.

The fight over, and with this one leaving someone conscious, Mr Terrible walked forward and grabbed the villain by the throat as he tried to get up. He then lifted him up into the air, clutching his throat.

"Where is he?" he asked, glaring up at the supervillain. He knew the villain knew who he was talking about.

"I don't know!" the villain yelled angrily.

Mr Terrible tightened his grip.

"I SWARE I DON'T KNOW!" he shouted desperately.

His grip slackened.

"Then who does?"

"You'll have to find and talk to Karl Rydinger about that, ugly."

Mr Terrible growled and threw the supervillain away, sending him flying out the window and into the empty street outside. His head hit a car, and his shrinking fists told Terrible that he was knocked out cold.

Terrible finally smirked again. He'd finally gotten what he'd come here for. That left only one thing left. He ran back onto the street, making sure to grab all the innocent civilians inside he could find, and reached a safe distance from the building. Than he reached into a pocket on his utility belt, and pulled out a device with a button on it, and pressed.

When he'd entered the villain's base, he'd fought his way through the hordes of villains in the under chamber, and, along the way, planted ISA bombs. Bombs that could be activated at the push of a button.

The bombs exploded, blasting the entire building to rubble, incinerating or crushing the villains inside. And with that, Mr Terrible walked away, his job for the moment completed, leaving a pile of rubble, a stressful of destroyed cars, and a stirring Mr Incredible.

* * *

><p>Carefully pulling himself up, Mr Incredible watched as three supervillains broke their way out of the rubble. Leviton, Fireox and Hydrolen had survived, but all looked pretty shaken up. As they flew away, Incredible turned to look down the street, to see Mr Terrible walking away with confidence, one of the civilians he'd seen inside the building running away from him in fright. Incredible watched as Mr Terrible jumped away with his super strength, over a building and out of sight.<p>

Incredible cursed. Mr Terrible, no matter whether he was under ISA orders or not, was definitely acting like a supervillain. Hurting innocents, even if he didn't let them die, and actually killing supervillains, was way against everything superheroes stood for.

He was going to tell both Frozone and Elastigirl about this, and then he needed to have a talk to Rick and Mirage.

For from what he saw, and the way he saw it, Mr Terrible was still a supervillain.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] No, LuciusFrozone's daughters will not be important to this series, they're just mentioned here as a way for Lucius to reason with Bob about Violet and Helen.**

**[2] Geokinetic. Geo, meaning 'Earth', after the Greek 'Gaia'.**

**[3] Partially inspired by Wreck-It Ralph (character), but by no means related.**

**A difficult one, but a done one. I finally spurred myself to finish it!**

**Anyways, more of the Terribles plot, reintroducing Mr Terrible, bringing my trio of villains back into the mix, 'The Dragons', for those of you who read TV Tropes.**

**Mr Incredible will now have to talk to Rick, but first we return to Violet, and the next chapter starts the return of one of my favourite characters: Edna Mode! (NO CAPES!)**

**I've now got three reports/essays to do for school, two of which need to be completed in less than a week, so sit tight; it might be a while before next chapter.**

**Next Time: Chapter 11: Science Fair**


	12. Chapter 11: Science Fair

**I'm back! I am SO sorry for my absence, but I had a lot of work to do, and still do as a matter of fact. But I'm taking the time to get out one more chapter before my exams. I won't be writing anymore until they're over, so you'll have to sit tight again, for my last one is on the Tuesday after next.**

**After my last exam, which is on next Tuesday, I'm on holiday. A really long, nine/ten week holiday, which we have around Christmas in my country. Without free periods at school to write in, I'll be writing and uploading on a different schedule until school comes back. So keep a whether eye open!**

**Anyways, enjoy this next chapter! Nothing much happens in it, but it's once again necessary.**

**Chapter 11: Science Fair**

The science fair was the first and most exciting of Western View Senior High School's exhibitions, which were put on throughout the year. At the beginning of the year, every year, the senior students would build a project, usually based on something they've learnt in one or more of their science classes.

For Physics, the most usual project would be based on the topic of electricity, which always had new things being invented for. For chemistry, there'd be a chemical reaction, usually involving an acid of some sort. Biology, fish tanks. _Human_ Biology? You probably don't want to know.

But the most exciting and rare projects came from supergeniuses like Violet. They put time and effort into making something completely new, something that could blow the socks off of everyone. And that's exactly what Violet planned to do. **[1]**

One week to go and not even started. But she knew exactly what she needed to do. After her date on Saturday, she went into overdrive mode for designing her project. On Sunday she went back to her blueprint paper, spending much more time on this one than either the gloves or the boots; she needed to have the project perfected by Friday, and there'd be no time for testing and revising.

That afternoon, with the blueprints finished, she went back to the junkyard, with Sarah this time, although they only needed to grab a few little things. Then she headed home, taking her gathered materials with her. As it was a Sunday, there'd be no more working on the project today, but after school for the next few days was still her time.

Tuesday after school, she quickly zipped to the mall to buy something extremely important for her project, then she returned to the UMC as Invisigirl to work. That afternoon and the next she spent working, fixing together the last pieces that would make this work.

What was her project? She wasn't telling anyone that, except for Sarah. Mainly because she wanted it to be a surprise, but also, if it worked, it would make her double-life as a superheroine a lot easier.

* * *

><p>Friday finally came, and Violet leaped out of bed. Getting ready for school and heading out early, she replaced her large books in her bag with her project, as classes were cancelled that day for the science fair.<p>

This was it. The big day. Violet arrived at the science fair, which was being held in the school gym. All teachers suggested that the seniors arrive early to set up their projects, half an hour early recommended. That is why, when Violet entered the gym at 8:45, fifteen minutes before the fair would begin, there was a number of students already there.

Entering the gym, she looked around at the scene. Students were scattered around the hardwood floor of the gym, most of them seniors, their exhibits and projects standing nearby being set up or given last minute touches. Some projects, like Violet's, were being kept hidden for the great unveiling, while others were already on display.

There were parents, teachers and lower level school kids scattered around the gym, talking to those they'd come to see. Violet knew neither her mom or dad would be coming, for they both had really busy jobs to go to, as did Eva and Hector Zemek. Dash, Jenny and Jacob should be arriving any minute, though.

Violet sat down at the bottom row of seats on the left side of the roof, and set down both her school bag and the other one on the floor next to her. She looked into the bag and reached in to check the project one last time. Everything needed to happen perfectly.

She looked up from her bag and closed it when Tony and Kari walked into the gym five minutes later. Tony was wheeling in a large fish tank, inside of which he'd set an entire frog ecosystem, based on something from his biology class. Kari, on the other hand, carried something a bit simpler: the classic baking soda volcano, with a coke-and-Mentos twist that could be triggered when she pulled a string at the bottom.

They walked over to her and began setting up their projects, and Violet stood up to talk to them.

"Hey." She greeted, walking straight to her boyfriend's exhibit. "Is that a full ecosystem?"

"Yeah." He confirmed. "It has two frogs I found in that river that leads to the Gulf, an auto-feeding system I came up with, and-"

"YOU came up with?" Kari raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so I did get a TEENSY bit of help from Jacob," he conceded. "But I still drew up the plans for it."

"YOU asked Jacob for help? And here I though you didn't like him." Violet joked.

Tony had seemed apprehensive around Jacob for the last few weeks, and neither Violet, Sarah or Kari could figure out why.

"I dunno." Tony would always reply when asked, and again now. "He just seems… off."

"Where is Jacob, anyway?" Kari asked Violet.

Violet, Jacob, Dash and Jenny would usually arrive at school at the same time, seeing as the Parrs and Zemeks lived opposite each other on the same street. Jenny and Dash didn't need to arrive early like Violet did, as they didn't have projects to present. Which left the question of where Jacob was.

"According to Jenny, he left early for some reason." Violet told her friend. "Didn't tell me why."

And then, as if on cue, the other supergenius ran into the gym, carrying only his school bag. Stopping in front of them, he bent over with his hands on his knees and caught his breath.

"Sorry… I'm late…" he huffed. "Trouble with… science project…"

The other three stared at him quizzically.

"Didn't you start yours the moment you got home?" Violet asked him.

Jacob stood up quickly and began thinking of a reply.

"Uh… yeah, I did. The plans. Then I kept revising them, and it all got out of hand, and I didn't… end up… doing it."

He didn't seem sure of his own words, and Violet didn't believe his excuse. But the others weren't given time to question it, as Jenny, Dash and an overly excited Sarah walked in, the latter carrying a very long Newton's Cradle. **[2]**

"You ready for this!?" Sarah almost squealed.

"Well I don't know what you're so excited about."

Kari elbowed Jacob to scold him for his rudeness, while Tony glared and Jenny rolled her eyes. None of them noticed Violet share a glance with Sarah. It wasn't HER project she was excited for. However, Sarah played along with Jacob's snark anyway.

"Well, I DID have ideas, but SOMEONE took up my time." She stated, throwing an obvious annoyed glare at Violet, to which she smiled apologetically. Sarah's mood immediately re-brightened again.

"So, what's yours?" Tony turned to his girlfriend, all the more intrigued by Sarah's comment.

Violet turned and smiled at Tony.

"It's a surprise." She insisted, just as she had the previous Wednesday.

"_Attention everyone, the science fair is about to start._" The school principal suddenly spoke over a microphone from the front of the gym. "_Could all seniors please move apart from each other to space out your projects, thank you._"

Violet gave Tony a peck on the cheek before picking up her bag with her project and walking to an empty area of the gym. The principal spoke into the microphone again.

"_Ladies and gentlemen,_" he began. "_, students, teachers, parents and guests. Welcome to the 1975 Western View Senior High School Science Fair. Our senior students have all brought in a project, either based on something they've learnt in one or more of their science classes over the last year, or a simpler project that they had the skills or materials to make._"

Violet turned and shared a look with a sheepish looking Jacob. The principal noticed this and looked sternly at him before continuing.

"_Feel free to walk around and look at each and every one of the projects our seniors have brought in. Thank you._"

The principal stepped down from the stage, and all the parents and guests, including the younger students that had turned up, began to look around at everyone's projects. The principal, however, made a beeline for Jacob and Violet.

"Jacob. Violet." He said sternly as he stopped in front of them. "Might I ask where YOUR projects are?"

"Uhh…"

Jacob looked down at the ground in shame.

"I don't have one, sir."

The principal raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? From what Mr Fredricks has told me, you are usually very enthusiastic during physics class."

Mr Fredricks was their physics teacher.

"I have a lot of chores and things to do after school, sir," Jacob answered. ", I didn't end up having the time. I tried thinking of ideas, I really did, but I couldn't settle on one that was good enough."

Violet frowned. The principal sighed.

"Well, I'll talk to your parents and try to convince them to give you more time to work on things like this. In college you'll be getting a lot of home-based assignments. If you can't complete them, you'll go nowhere."

"Understood." Jacob muttered.

Violet gave him an apologetic, yet slightly suspicious smile, which faded as the principal turned on her.

"What about you, Violet? Surely you, of all people, wouldn't fail to at least do something."

Violet picked up her bag and held it in her arms.

"I have something," she told him. ", but it needs a lot of space in order to work. Also, there is the slight possibility that the wood floor of the gym could be damaged."

He raised his eyebrow again.

"Could I present mine outside in the basketball court later on?" she asked.

He furrowed his eyebrows in thought for a moment.

Then he asked, "What did you make that would do that?"

She unzipped the bag and showed him her project, and smiled at his eyes widening before she closed the bag again.

"Are they what I think they are?" he asked her quietly.

"If you were thinking something along the lines of 'roller skates without wheels', then yes." She answered just as quietly.

He smiled down at her and nodded, then began walking back to the stage. Turing, Violet saw Jacob staring confusedly at her.

The principal turned the microphone back on as soon as he reached the stage.

"_Uh, everyone, if I could have your attention, please._"

Everyone stopped their chatter and interest in projects.

"_I can see you're already starting to enjoy everyone's projects, and that's good to see. Now, in half an hour I'd like everyone to move out to the basketball court for the presentation of Violet's project. It's one that needs more space than this gym will allow, and it's also one that, I think, will be one of the most exciting to watch._"

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, as the principal had said, Violet stood at one end of the court, her bag on the ground net to her, while all of the students, teachers, parents and guests were sat in the amphitheatre around the court. She waited patiently as they all sat down, anxious to start.<p>

"Last year I said 'I have a million ideas for the science fair.'" She announced to the crowd once they were all seated. "But there was one my good friend Sarah suggested that has stood out."

She leant down to her bag and opened it, at last pulling out her project for all to see. It was, to the untrained eye, an ordinary pair of sneakers. Those who looked carefully, however, could see they were laced with metal on the bottom, with two smallish holes at the back of each one, a round hemi-dome on the sides facing inwards, and a large hole facing downwards at the outward-facing sides of each shoe, near the ankle. There was also black metal plating on the bottom, but not many noticed that.

She quickly removed her own shoes and pulled on the sneakers, then stood up and looked back up at her audience.

"Roller-skating is a sport that many people, especially at my age, love to play. But there is always a downside, and that is friction." She explained. "The wheels on roller-skates are attacked to the shoes by an axel, which rubs against it when it rolled, causing friction, limiting acceleration. Additionally, the contact with the ground, while being essential for movement, also causes resistance."

"But what if I were to tell you that now your boots won't even have to touch the ground at all?"

Parts of the audience began to murmur in interest and confusion. She cleared her throat to regain their attention, then began the presentation in earnest.

Lifting her left foot slightly, she slammed it against her right, causing the hemi-domes to collide. The shoes began to emit a high-pitched whirring sound, and the bottom of the shoes began to glow. Suddenly she was lifted a foot in the air before stopping, hovering over the concrete basketball court. She heard the 'ohh's and 'ahh's from the audience and smiled.

This was her project. Based off of her thrusters, she'd built the world's first hoverboots.

"No wheels," she stated. ", no contact with the ground, no resistance, far greater acceleration." **[3]**

And, to demonstrate, she shifted her weight out, as she had two weeks earlier when testing the thrusters, and she began hover-skating around the court on her hoverboots. The crowd watched in excitement as she flew around the place, occasionally completely changing direction in only a second, demonstrating the true accelerative properties her boots had.

After a few minutes of hover-skating around, peforming a few tricks on the unused seats of the amphitheatre, she floated back to the centre of the court and stopped, smacking the boots back together before landing back on the ground at a stop.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she announced. ", the world's first hoverboots!"

The entire crowd of teachers, students, guests and parents, burst into applause. She bowed to them as they cheered, whooped and clapped to her amazing presentation. Looking up, she could spot her brother, friends and boyfriend cheering wildly at her. Her eyes caught with Tony, and he gave her a thumbs-up. Her eyes caught with Sarah, who winked.

Then she spotted Jacob, who could do nothing more than gape at her for a few seconds, then leaned back in his seat. He looked down and away from her, but not in annoyance, either at himself or her. In fact, he actually seemed to be deep in thought, as if her presentation had caused him to fall into an argument with himself, and he needed to make a decision about… something.

Violet frowned briefly at this. What could he be thinking about?

She shook her head and looked up again at the now shifting crowd, and the teachers, principal and friends who were now moving down to congratulate her on her success.

Violet smiled. Part one of her plan was complete. Now for part two.

* * *

><p>"Vi, those boots are amazing!" Kari exclaimed as the group of seven out the front doors of the school halfway through the day.<p>

The science fair had lasted for three hours in total, starting in earnest at 9:00 and ending just in time for lunch. The fair was over, and it was at this point that Violet, Tony, Kari, Sarah, Dash and Jenny were now leaving the school grounds, heading in the direction of Violet's house. Jacob walked behind them, still deep in thought.

"How do they work?" Jenny asked.

"Well, the two holes at the back are air intakes." Violet explained as they walked onto the steps. "Miniature pumps inside the boots suck air in, which is then compressed. The pumps force this to the larger hole, which is actually a funnel coming from a very thin pipe. The air tries to escape, so it forces itself out of the funnel very quickly, creating a force downwards. And of course, Newton's third law of motion means that as the air forces down, the wearer goes up."

"That's our supergenius!" Sarah shouted.

Tony swiftly grabbed her hips and swing Violet into a kiss.

"That's my girl." He said as they broke away.

She blushed and smiled almost bashfully at Tony's comment.

"So, what're you gonna do with them?" he asked her as they turned to walk further down the steps behind their friends.

"Probably continue to make improvements." She answered off-handedly.

They stepped down and joined their friends at the bottom of the steps, to hear Sarah drawing out an interesting conversation with Jenny, Dash and Kari.

"So I continued driving, hoping to get home in time for dinner, and when I was stopped at a traffic light, I saw Violet standing in the street, and you won't believe who she was talking to!" **[4]**

Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" he turned to Violet suspiciously, only to see her look, for once, even more excited than both Sarah and Kari at their worsts, combined.

"It was…" she paused, as if she couldn't believe it herself. "Invisigirl!"

"What!"

Tony, Kari, Dash and Jenny all exclaimed at once, all stopping in their tracks and all gaping. With everyone looking at Violet, no one saw Sarah wink at her. The plan was working.

"Yeah! I'd just gone down to that dump a few blocks from our house, where I'd been working on the boots. And I'd just finished them and had decided to take them for a spin. Then, as I'm leaving the dump, Invisigirl fades into appearance in front of me and asks me about the boots!"

"When was this?" Tony asked.

"Wednesday, after school." She replied, than continued her story. "So I told her they worked with micro-pumps and air compressors, then she asked me if she could incorporate them into her new suit!"

"Whoa!" "Seriously?" "Ya' kidding?" came the responses from Kari, Dash and Jenny, respectively.

"What did you say!?" Tony inquired, almost already knowing the answer.

"Oh, no I said it was my technology and that I would never help a superhero." Violet deadpanned, then threw he arms out. "OF CAUSE I SAID YES!"

"Violet, that's amazing!"

"I know, right!"

Dash was confused at this, as he knew better than to fall for Violet claiming she saw HERSELF. However, he kept his composure and made sure to act like the annoying little brother he was.

"You're making this up!" he accused her.

Violet already knew he would do this, and already had a perfectly ordinary counter for it.

"You think I'd make up an encounter like that!?"

"I think everyone would." Jenny stated, unhelpfully.

"Oh, trust me, it happened!" Sarah backed her up. "I saw it!"

"So how's she gonna do it?" Tony asked as the six continued to walk down the street.

"I gave her the blueprints I'd brought along with me, a copy I made just for carrying in my bag."

"You think she can follow them?"

"I'm sure she can!"

"Invisigirl's quite smart, too." Sarah said. "She invented her own flight systems, didn't she?"

"She went from zeroine to heroine in only two weeks!" Kari agreed.

"You could be one, too." Tony said suddenly.

Violet almost stopped in her tracks at this comment, but quickly shook the thoughts that accompanied it away. It was only a suggestion, not an inference.

"Me?" she questioned and kept walking. "Nah, I'm fine the way I am, thanks."

Tony reached down and held her hand in his.

"I like you the way you are, too." He agreed, sweetly.

She looked to him and smiled. She had the best boyfriend in the world, but that wasn't all of what held her smile to her face. Everything had gone perfectly today. The science fair, the presentation, and the story. No one would suspect anything.

A hand grabbing her other arm threw her out of her thoughts. She was pulled back and out of the group, and Tony's hand, turning to come face-to-face with Jacob. He seemed concerned.

"Jacob? You okay?" she asked.

"Vi?" Tony turned to see the two.

"Just a minute." She told him, then turned back to her neighbouring friend. "You've been acting strange today, not to mention I didn't buy for a moment your excuse for not having a science fair project."

"Vi, there's something I need to talk to you about." He told her quietly.

"Oh, really?" she folded her arms. "What kind of something?"

"Something not for around here." He muttered through clenched teeth, looking behind her.

"Here?" she looked around at the street, only for her eyes to land on her friends, right where Jacob was looking.

She turned her head back to him to see him nodding, just barely.

"Listen," she began ", maybe later. I've got things to do. And plus I want to hang out with them a bit."

"No, but it's really, REALLY, Important!" he pressed.

"Then you'll have to talk to my dad about it, and he can tell me later, because I'm busy." She said, finishing the conversation.

And she turned and left his worried face standing in the street, and she re-joined her friends in chatter, enduring the quizzical looks from each one of them.

"Sooo." Tony began. "What was that about?"

Violet shrugged.

"I dunno. I didn't stick around to find out."

Tony left the subject there, knowing it was probably nothing.

"So," He said again, but shorter. ", you up for a movie tomorrow night?"

Violet's smile returned.

"You bet!"

Her mind did return to Jacob, though. Why was he late today? Why did he not have a science fair project, despite being one of the most enthusiastic in physics? And what was so important he had to stop her in the street for?

* * *

><p>Reaching home, Violet instantly barrelled her way from the front door to her room, eager to get started on finalizing her new supersuit.<p>

This is what she'd been working on drawing in some spare time she had had on Sunday. Drawn out on yet another piece of blueprint paper, next to her thusters, repulsors and hoverboots, was a sketch of a suit, equipped with all the flight systems, the gas mask, and even the hoverboot design. This suit was to replace her current one, the one of the set Edna had made for her family five months ago.

It was also equipped with another upgrade, other than her flight systems. This suit made it easier to suit up.

The problem of suiting up was one she'd been intent on suiting up since she'd first tried pulling on the thrusters. Normally supers would have to grab their suits, hide, remove their everyday clothes, pull on the suit and run into battle, by which point a massive amount of damage had been done. And pulling on the clunky repulsors and thrusters was no easy feat.

So, her plan was to be able to equip the suit with the push of a button. It would start in the shape of a backpack, and be functional as one too, with space for her school books and stationary. Then, when she saw trouble, she could run into an alleyway, press the button, and the backpack would mould around her into her suit, and she would blast her way into battle, minimising casualties. The problem is, equipping the boots would be a problem. You can't just pull on boots without lifting your feet first, right?

Then she came up with an idea: what if she already had the boots on? What if she only had to have the suit plug into the boots and then she could fly?

So she designed sneakers that would work well with the armour. Well, she bought sneakers from the mall, which she then modified to suit her design for the final suit, then built in the hover-jets that would, once connected to the fuel tanks of the suit, turn into thrusters.

Which meant that she'd need a cover story for why she was wearing the same boots as Invisigirl. Sarah had already solved that problem two Saturdays ago, after she first tested the thrusters. She suggested the cover story idea, where she'd bring the boots to the science fair, show them off, then tell the others of how Invisigirl had found her and asked if she could use them! The reason Sarah had stepped in and begun the story was because Tony had  
>distracted Violet.<p>

Apart from that, everything she'd done today was a cover story! It was perfect! And it had gone perfectly.

But, looking down at her plans, she all of a sudden had other worries. Chiefly of them, she had no experience with making the micro-motors she required to fold the suit in around her. The micro-pumps for the hoverboots were made by the professor, and that about as far as his knowledge went. Secondly, she didn't have a lightweight material that would work for the shell. Thirdly, she needed a new fuel source, and hydrogen and oxygen from the UMC was the only source she could think of.

And finally, she needed her lightweight shell to be able to turn invisible as she did.

She couldn't find her own solutions to these problems. Not that she was stupid. She just didn't have the knowledge or the money to get hold of or develop such technology. But she knew someone who could. In fact, ALL supers knew that someone.

Picking up the phone on her desk, she dialled in the number of Edna Mode.

"Can I speak to Edna, please?" she asked into it once the dial tone had stopped.

"_This IS Edna._" The familiar woman's voice answered on the other end. "_Who is this?_"

"This is Invisigirl."

"_Ah, dahling!_" Edna greeted from the other end. "_It has been months since your last call! What do you need?_"

"I need some help for a project of mine."

Edna sighed into the phone.

"_I'm not a science teacher, dahling, I don't have time for helping kids with schoolwork."_

Violet sighed and rolled her eyes, leaning back into her chair.

_"Unless this isn't for school?_" Edna then inquired.

Violet smiled. Now they were getting somewhere.

"It's a supersuit." She answered. "A flight suit, to be exact."

"_Ah._" Edna said with knowing intrigue. "_I was wondering when I'd get your call._"

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Anyone who can think of a better plural for 'supergenius' gets a one-shot story based on an idea of their choosing. The contest ends when this story is over.<strong>

**[2] Go to Wikipedia or YouTube and search 'Newton's Cradle' to find out what that it, 'cause I can't figure out for the life of me how to describe it.**

**[3] Yes, I know, very similar to Gogo Tomago's line in Disney's Big Hero 6, but it's true, right?**

**[4] Kari, Sarah, Tony, Violet and Jacob all have drivers' licences, as they are seventeen. Forgot to mention it earlier.**

**WHAT!? 4800 WORDS!? Why are my chapters getting longer and longer?**

**I had some writer's block with this one, so it's even later than I intended, but it's out anyway, so hah!**

**So, wad'ya think o' Vi and Sarah's plan?**

**Next time, we truly do bring back Edna, the friend of all supers and the inventor of everyone's supersuits!**

**Next Time: Chapter 12: The Friend of All Supers**


	13. Chapter 12: The Friend of All Supers

**I'M BACK! I'm back everyone! I'm not dead, or at least, that's what everyone says. I tried to convince them otherwise. They should've listened! They heard the words from my own mouth! Uh…**

**Okay. Anyway, I've finally pulled myself together enough to start writing again, and good thing too. I've really almost abandoned you guys in my exhaustion over the last few weeks of school, and it's about time I fixed that. Also, I'd like to get through this story so I can begin writing the next, and start barrelling through this series.**

**Once again, I'm so sorry for abandoning you guys for almost the last month. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 12: The Friend of All Supers**

Saturday morning saw Violet rising early, packing her thrusters, repulsors and gas mask into a bag, pulling on a pink shirt, jeans and her hoverboots, having a quick breakfast and saying farewell to her dad with a quick explanation before running out the door and hopping into her mum's minivan.

The previous night, finishing off her phone call to Edna, she'd organised an appointment, for which she had to be at Edna's place by 7:30. Edna's house/workshop combo was halfway across the city, which meant she had to get up and out of bed early if she was to make it there.

She could've flown, of cause, using the thrusters and repulsors she'd invented, but without any fuel to power it she was stuck. Anyway, she needed to bring the hoverboots too, so that Edna could look at them and get some idea for what she could do to help, and there was no way she could carry them while flying.

After half an hour's driving, Violet finally reached her destination: a huge block of land, mostly covered in grass, at the centre of which was a large hill. At the top of the hill was a small facility, made of concrete and with many large glass walls. This was Edna's home and facility, although most of the workshops were actually underground inside the hill; the building on top was merely a house and reception room.

Surrounding the entire area was a tall concrete wall, which was edged by small hedges. Where the wall met the driveway, there was a large gate, made of one of Edna's laser barriers. Next to this on the left side was a security terminal.

Violet stopped the minivan outside the laser gates and lowered her window. The terminal flashed on for a moment before showing the black and white image of a security guard, wearing sunglasses and a microphone, who was currently inside the building.

"_You have an appointment?_" the man asked her.

"Yes I do." She answered. "S-Class, No# 15309." She recited the appointment information Edna had given her. **[1]**

The security guard checked his paper for a moment then returned to look through the screen.

"_Appointment approved, you're clear to proceed._"

"Thank you."

With that, the gates opened, and Violet drove forward and up the driveway. She stopped and parked the minivan in the car park in the shade behind the building, then, retrieving her heavy equipment from the back of the car, made her way through the doors into the building.

After being let inside by the secretary, she entered a stark grey corridor in the middle of the building, which led to the appointment room, where Edna would meet her. Walking though, she entered the appointment room, a large room on the east side of the building.

The room was paved, the floor, three walls and the ceiling, with white marble, and the walls were covered in images of battles with Greek deities. Steps beneath the entrance lead down to the lower centre of the room, where there were four black lounge chairs, a small bin and a large circular table. One side of the room was made of glass, allowing plenty of light in and giving an excellent view of the grassy block. Right outside this wall was an abstract golden statue of a large figure with a water fountain cape, holding out a long staff. Rising above the entrance to the room was a white marble staircase, leading up to Edna's personal quarters.

Sitting and standing in the centre of the room were two people. The one who was standing was a young, brunette woman, perhaps a few years older than Violet, who was trying on a rather glamorous wedding dress.

The other person was a little old lady sitting down in one of the chairs, which dwarfed her small figure, facing away from Violet. She was probably nearing fifty years of age, and was wearing a black, pleated dress of her own design. The woman had a horizontally oval face, with straight black hair that went down to the top of her neck, and she was wearing a large pair of glasses that she could swear must magnify her eyes. In one hand she held a small black rod, which she carried around with her at all times.

The little old lady was the one and only Edna Mode.

"Ah, dahling!" the woman cooed at the lady in the wedding dress, not yet having noticed Violet's presence. "You look marvellous!"

"Thank you so much Edna!" the lady replied ecstatically, turning back to face her. Then she looked up and saw Violet, still struggling with her equipment.

"Uh, E? I think that's your next appointment." The lady informed her, nodding to Violet.

With that, Edna turned around in her chair, a huge smile appearing as she saw Violet.

"Dahling!" she greeted. "Come, sit down! That bag looks awfully heavy!"

Violet did as told, making her way, with difficulty, down to one of the remaining chairs as Enda turned back to her current appointment.

"What do you think?" the woman asked the lady.

"It's so beautiful!" she said, looking down, her eyes taking in the white dress. "Henry's gonna love this!"

Violet placed her bag down beside the chair and took a seat, prompting the other two women to turn to her again.

"Don't worry, dahling, I'll be with you in a moment." Edna assured her.

The lady took a brief glance at the bag before turning back to Edna.

"Well, dahling?" Edna asked the lady. "What do you think?"

"It's perfect, Edna!" she replied. "I would love to wear this to the wedding!"

"Excellent!" Edna exclaimed. "Well then, go to the change rooms and remove the dress, then head to reception to sort out payment."

The lady nodded and thanked her again, then walked towards the same entrance Violet had come through. It was only once she'd left the room that Edna finally addressed Violet.

"Dahling! How've you been? You and your family hardly ever visit!"

"Well, E, you've done such a good job on our suits that we don't need to check up that often!" She answered.

The friend of all supers smiled at that compliment. Then she jumped out of her relatively enormous chair and started walking towards the stairs to her quarters, gesturing for Violet to follow.

"Come, dahling!" She said. "We'll discuss your suit in my workshop."

Violet nodded and followed, picking up her heavy equipment as she did.

The two walked up the stairs and entered the next room through the large double doors at the top, leading to Edna's bedroom. It was surprisingly simple, with just a bed, a desk, some chairs, a wardrobe and a dressing table. One of the walls, like for most rooms in the building, was made purely of glass panes.

However, Edna walked straight through, followed by the super, and exited through a door on the other side. Through there was another staircase, this one spiralling downward for quite a distance.

"So, dahling, how've you been?" Edna asked Violet as they began to descend the stairs.

Violet sighted briefly before answering.

"The last few weeks have been interesting to say the least." She told her. "I'm sure you've heard of our fight with Leviton and the elemental twins a few Saturdays ago?"

"Yes. Not one of the greatest battles I've ever heard of, I'm sorry to say."

"Yeah. Well, a few days later, Electrica encouraged me about building something I could use to fight villains, you know, like Dynaguy or Iron Man-"

"Pfft. Silly men in silly suits." Edna scoffed at the comic book reference. "If I were super, I wouldn't even bother looking to those comics for reference."

"Well, you should tell that to Tech."

"Ah, yes, the super who has been blasting buildings apart."

"Yeah, that one."

The two of them stepped off the last step to enter another corridor. The wall of this one were plain grey concrete, but built into the walls were busts, each one sporting a fashionable, practical and heroic supersuit, all ones that Edna had made long ago.

"The guy's suit can fly, E!" Violet continued, paying no mind to the suits on the walls. "It can fire plasma blasts from his palms! It can absorb electrical energy! And all without even having to use his fingers to control it! The guy's a supergenius!"

"So you decided to copy of him, did you?" Edna queried, stopping at a wall around the corner at the end of the corridor.

"No! Well, sort of." The supergenius replied, also stopping. She nodded to the bag in her arms. "These are of my own design."

"And quite fascinating, looking from the outside." Edna remarked, pointing her rod at Violet's hoverboots.

When Violet said nothing, Edna smiled and turned to the wall, where there were three indentations in the wall. One held a scanner, another a keypad, and the last was blank. She used the stick to type a code into the keypad, then placed her other hand on the scanner. The last indentation opened to reveal another scanner, with which she scanned her eyes. Then at last, a small microphone appeared, and she spoke into it.

"Edna Mode."

Suddenly, a section of the roof near Violet moved aside, and an enormous gun slid out of it appointed at her. She'd seen it before, having been down here before, but it still startled her enough for her to almost drop her equipment.

"And guest." Edna added, and the gun retracted.

A section of the wall behind the microphone opened as a doorway to reveal Edna's special supersuit workshop. Everyone in Metroville knew about it, but not many, not even most of her own employees, knew where it was.

The room was dark, with a black tile floor. The room was filled with equipment, from scanners to cutters to sewing machines to threading machines and so on. There was a set of mannequins of three sizes, for men of large and small and of women, sitting inside a section of the wall. At one side of the room was a glass pane, separating the room from what looked like a testing laboratory. In the centre of the room was a desk, which doubled as a scanner, at which there were two chairs that seemed to be attached to the floor.

The section of the wall closed behind them as they walked through.

"Come, sit." Edna said, walking towards the desk, Violet following suit.

Edna motioned for her to place the bag on the desk, which she did, then opened it to reveal the flight equipment she'd slaved over for two weeks to make. Moving the bag aside, Edna activated the scanner, detailing the thrusters and repulsors in her computer's database. Then a computer screen rose from the floor, and Edna looked at the detailed 3D design of the equipment detailed on the screen.

"Hmm." She hummed.

"So?" Violet asked after a minute. "What do you think?"

Edna remained silent for another minute, looking at the designs. Then she spoke.

"Not bad."

Violet pretty much glowed at the praise. Edna NEVER praised people for making good designs on first try. Even Dynaguy had gotten a verbal lesson from her, or so her dad had told her.

"Although I see why you needed to come to me." Edna continued. "There are many things that can be improved upon."

Edna pressed a button on the desk, opening a draw and pulling out a notepad and a pen.

"Tell me everything." She said.

Violet nodded, then explained to Edna about what she wanted, what she had wanted to do. She showed her the blueprints for the thrusters, repulsors and the original one for the final suit, even taking off one of her hoverboots to describe it. She talked about the science fair, and her and Sarah's plan to convince her friends, and Edna listened to every word, writing down notes on various pages and thinking as she did.

When finally Violet finished, Edna turned to a new page and began drawing an image of a supersuit.

"Well, then, I can see where you're going with this." She said. "But there are a number of things I will add in that you haven't talked about."

Violet nodded as Edna continued.

"First of all, the design of the suit is one thing I think you should keep the same. As one of the Incredibles, this signifies who you are, and everyone will still be able to tell this is the brand new Invisigirl!"

"Also," she turned to Violet. "The i symbol works for you as much as it does for the last name."

Then she went back to drawing.

"Secondly, I'll add an electronic automated hood to hold your hair in. The headband is old hat; it was good in the late sixties, but now? Blech! And not to mention, your hair is so long it's almost as bad as a cape!"

She lowered the note pad and glared at Violet, who shrunk under the gaze of the tiny woman.

"What did you sink you were doing!? Flying around like that with you hair flying freely in the wind! If you had come close to a turbine or a jet, your hair would be sucked in and you would be gone! Unless you want to cut your hair short, no more free hair!"

"It felt nice when I was flying through the cloud, and flying high into the upper atmosphere!" Violet argued.

Edna huphed.

"Oh, so it 'felt nice', did it!?" she practically shouted. "That'll fly back in your face when you're being torn to shreds!"

The little woman calmed down and got back to drawing the suit.

"You wanted it to be able to fold into a backpack?" she asked. "The miniature motors will be hard to design, you know."

"It'll increase the ease of suiting up." Violet replied. "I just pull the backpack on, connect the two straps, press a button in the middle and the suit suits itself up."

Edna nodded, a smile returning to her face.

"Smart girl." She muttered before going back to drawing.

That last comment made Violet think for a minute.

"Hang on…" she started, prompting Edna to look up. "You know I could turn invisible, and you knew how, otherwise you couldn't have made my suit turn invisible with me-"

"Yes, that's another thing I'll need to work on to add to this one…" she muttered and wrote down another note.

"So you KNEW I was a supergenius, didn't you?" Violet finished. "My parents have for years, but I suppose they didn't tell me 'cause, well, they're my parents."

Edna completely stopped, lowering her note pad and looking up to Violet.

"Why didn't YOU tell me?" the super asked.

Edna sighed, then placed the notepad on the table.

"I've made suits for many supers over the years." Edna told her. "Your parents, Frozone, Dynaguy, Vectress, Plasmabolt, among others. One thing I've learnt in my time is that you should never force someone to learn their powers. That's what I used to do, when I started in 39."

Violet couldn't help but notice Edna's voice actually seamed down, solemn.

"Then there was Mortos."

Automatically, Edna's screen turned to Violet, to reveal it was showing the image of a young man in a supersuit.

"He was a supergenius like you." She said. "He started the same. Unconfident, unsure of himself, with no idea what to do with his life. He passed all school grades with 100%. He was a good man. A good friend."

"Friend!?" Violet turned to the woman, quickly piecing it together in her head. "You went to school with him, didn't you?"

Edna nodded, and continued.

"When I started making suits, right before the war began, I did it for him. We were just leaving school, and I had a job I was making, and he needed something to do with his life. I saw in him what he couldn't see in himself. I saw genius. Supergenius. So I worked with him, training him, building him up. I gave him a simple suit, and began to invent things. Marvellous things. Then he began to use them to save the world, known to everyone as Incrediman. The Taser, the electric whip, all of which he invented to fight crime. I pushed him into it, always convincing him and urging him to do new things. I pushed too far."

"I kept telling him to use his mind, his inventions, to do new and good things for the public. Over time he began to become bitter from and at my constant orders. One day, we had an argument. He left, and I thought that was the end of that. I continued making suits for supers, pushing them to do great things. Never as close to them as I was for Incrediman, but close."

"Then, in 48, Incrediman came back. He attacked a government building in an attempt to get something that would allow him to make the ultimate weapon for peace. Something that could rival even the nuclear bomb. He got it, and returned to me for help. I refused. Then he attacked me in my own home. But there was one man there who was ready to stop him. Someone I had recently found and had begun to train into a hero. He was young, had super strength, and had blond hair."

Edna looked up at Violet, and she immediately understood.

"My dad." She realised. "That was his first take-down!"

Edna nodded again.

"The fight ended up on the streets, and Incrediman tried to use what he'd stolen to defeat your father. The item superpowered him, making him stronger, faster, smarter. In the chaos, fifteen innocents were killed. Finally, your father beat him by getting him away from the item, and knocked him out with his strength, watched by a whole crowd of people, including the police. To honour him, they called him Mr Incredible, a title he has kept to this day."

"I visited Incrediman, now calling himself 'Mortos', in his cell in the newly established International Supers Agency, and I leant that it was my pushing that caused him to go bad. But it was Mr Incredible who was different. I trained him not by forcing his powers, but by letting them come into themselves. And that is why I stopped training supers, leaving them to the ISA. So that they could learn about their powers for themselves, and not turn into monsters like Mortos."

Edna finished her story, and turned to look at Violet once more, smiling.

"Your father became the best super I ever trained." She told her.

The old woman turned back to her note pad, writing down a few more notes and finishing one last sketch before turning back to Violet, her demeanour returned.

"So, dahling," she started. ", I have something that I think you'll find works, and I promise you, It'll be one of my best suits yet! However, it'll take a while to make, as it is rather complicated."

"How long do suits usually take to make?" Violet asked.

"With all my equipment, six hours, give or take."

"And this one?"

"Thirty."

Violet whistled at this.

"That complex?"

"Very."

Violet nodded as she and Edna stood up.

"I will call you in to pick up the suit when it's done." Edna informed her as the two of them began to walk towards the exit of the room.

"Okay."

Then a thought came to mind that she hadn't actually thought of until then. She face palmed herself. She couldn't believe she'd forgotten such a thing.

"Oh no!"

"What is it, dahling?" Edna inquired as the wall opened up automatically.

"I didn't bring any money to pay the secretary with!" Violet grimaced.

"Oh, don't worry about that, dahling!" Edna assured her. "I don't charge supers under eighteen years of age."

Violet looked down at her curiously.

"Seriously?"

Edna merely smirked as the entrance closed behind them and they walked through the corridor and up the stairs to the exit.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] S-Class means 'Super'. The number is random, probably just the number of appointments since her business began, probably in 1939, if Edna is 55 in this story.<strong>

**YES! BACK IN THE GAME! A nice 3000 word chapter, and with a little help from Edna, I'm officially back!**

**I am once again SO sorry about leaving you guys for nearly a month!**

**So yeah, gave Edna a bit of back story. She may end up a bit OOC in that segment, but I think it works for her character that something happened in the past like that.**

**Anyway, I may end up writing the next chapter immediately, or I may end up starting to alternate chapters between ****The Terribles**** and my other current story, ****Snow White and the Thirteen Dwarves****, which, if you at all a fan of Peter Jackson's ****The Hobbit**** trilogy, I urge you to check out the prologue for!**

**Next time, Mr Incredible questions Director Rick about Mr Terrible, and Elastigirl runs into trouble in Finance Park at the centre of Metroville…**

**Next Time: Chapter 13: Unexpected Attacker**


End file.
